Never Say Goodbye
by BlueStar19
Summary: My sire sacrificed so much for me and the people of Cybertron. Well now it is my turn. I, Megatron, vow to continue making a true paradise for my sire, my little brother, my carrier, for my family. One where no one suffers like I have. Warnings inside. G1 Auish. Crappy summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An older story I was working on but never posted up until now. Based off of the song Never say Goodbye by Bon Jovi. Hope you enjoy. G1 Auish

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Megatron, come here child," a tall grey and black mech called.

"Coming sire," came the reply of a small child.

"Does he have to go?" another asked.

"I'm afraid so. Believe me A3, I wish it were different," the gruff response came.

Megatron looked up at his sire. The older mech bent down, his mask sliding away. A sad smile graced upon soft grey faceplates, making the child smile as well.

"Megatron, I need you to do something for me," Nemesis said carefully. "I need you to stay strong for me until I fix things."

"They came for me, didn't they?" Megatron asked, his previous joy gone. "It's because of my model and optics right?"

"Unfortunately. The High Council overrules anything I say. I promise to continue to fight until the caste system is gone," Nemesis vowed. "I won't let you suffer like the rest of Cybertron."

"I shall wait sire. I know you won't stop fighting. I won't give up until Cybertron is a better place for all," said Megatron, face becoming determined before drooping. "I'll miss you and carrier sire."

Nemesis hugged his son close, not wanting to let go. After a few kliks, they parted. Megatron hugged his carrier before facing the guard. Said guard looked old and had guilt hidden in his optics. The youngling looked back at his creators, keeping tears back.

"Find a way if there is one. I will fight on my side. You stay strong for me. Whatever happens, know I did it for the better," Megatron spoke.

"We shall meet again my son," A3 said, knowing this wasn't the last time their son saw them. "Take care of him Sirenn."

~~~underground mines

"Your new name is D-16. Your group leader is Terminus in Alpha 729. Never forget this but never forget your previous life," Sirenn said.

"Thank you Sirenn," Megatron muttered.

"Hey, you'll be just fine kid. Terminus will teach you everything. I chose the best team for you," Sirenn smiled. "Good luck D-16. Your team awaits."

The youngling was given supplies and a map. He headed into the lift that will take him down into the actual mine. Darkness became his friend as the lift descended further into the surface. Clanking and orders echoed against the walls of the mine. Megatron looked around at the dimly lit passageways as he headed to his designated area.

"Hey kid," a tall grey mech greeted, his yellow and black stripes glinting in the light. "The name is Terminus. You must be my new member."

"I am sir," Megatron said. "My name is Megatron. Uh... I mean D-16."

"Hey no need for me to call you by that fake name. It don't suit you," Terminus said. Megatron looked up into soft blue optics. "You're the Prime's son right? Shame you had to be sent here. Believe me, it's a very dangerous job."

"Sire is going to fight to get rid of the caste system. I know he won't stop until he takes his last breath," Megatron said.

"Quite the spirit. I like that kid. Now let's begin," Terminus smiled.

~~~4 years later

"Any luck yet?" A3 asked.

"Not yet. The High Council is being very difficult. I'm not giving up. I will get our son back and make Cybertron a true paradise," Nemesis said.

"I made plans for tomorrow. It will be a much needed break," A3 said.

The two let the day go on. When the daylight of a new day arrived, A3 brought his mate out and to a mining field. A guard was surprised, but brought them down. The miners stopped in their work and bowed in respect to the Prime.

"We seek miner D-16 of Alpha 729," A3 said.

"D-16 up front now!" the guard shouted.

The crowd parted as Megatron came up. Nemesis stepped forward, not believing what his optics told him.

"Oh Megatron," Nemesis cried. He knelt and hugged his son close. "You've grown in the time you have been here."

"I have sire. Ter- D-14 is a great leader," Megatron said. "How has the battle been?"

"Not so well. They are a bunch of selfish glitches. I'm never giving up. We miss you so much," said Nemesis. A3 also embraced his son.

"Our time grows short. We shall try to come again," A3 said, slipping a small device to his creation. "Stay alive. The death rates have risen."

"I will carrier. I love you," Megatron whispered.

"We love you too," Nemesis said.

~~~000

"Megatron? You all right?" Terminus asked that night.

The grey and black youngling cried on his berth. He wiped his tears away at the sound of his friend. He faced him and smiled, nodding. Terminus knew better and sat next to his younger friend.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Terminus said softly.

"I just... miss them. It's been so long since I last saw my creators," Megatron said quietly. "I have a feeling that it's going to be even longer until I see them."

"Ah. I understand little one. You are still young," Terminus said knowingly.

"At least your creators came. Honestly I'm surprised you're still alive Megs," another said, turning onto his side. "Last time the guards rigged the mine to collapse on us. Luckily no one was hurt. But watch your back little one."

"I will Drillbit. Where's Nightgale?"

"The new femme? Huh... oh Cave-in an Nightsky took her to the medic. She split open an energon line," Drillbit shrugged. "Barriare and Kille should be back with our rations for the night."

True to what he said, the rest of the team arrived. The twin brothers came in carrying one cube for everyone. Next, a grey-blue femme came in with two green and yellow mechs. The first mech had a visor on, while his partner sported a mask.

"Our little femme here is lucky," the visored mech said. "Doc says she should be fine tomorrow. No infections."

"Whatever Nightsky. There was raw energon crystals in the cut," Cave-in said.

"That won't kill her," the bulkier twin, Kille, chuckled.

"Oi, stop rambling and get your ration. I hear they may cut our intake again," Barriare grumbled, dusting his silver armor.

"Lighten up brother. At least we get fuel as fine as this," the grey and blue twin chuckled. "The best teams always get the best low-grade energon. Maybe mid-grade if we're really lucky."

Megatron ignored the conversation, sipping at his cube. He wouldn't drink all of it, knowing that Nightgale or Terminus might need it. So he stashed it away with the rest he had gotten. Nightgale sat on her berth next to Megatron's.

The youngling wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Terminus smiled behind his cube. It was funny seeing young love.

"So... uh how was your first day here?" Megatron asked the femme.

"Boring. They taught me and lectured for joors. I wish my brother Soundwave was here to make it fun," Nightgale replied.

"Soundwave's your brother?!" Megatron gasped. "He's my best friend next to Starscream and his trine. He never talked about you."

"Soundwave doesn't talk about me often. Our creators tend to get violent. He sent me here to protect me from them," said Nightgale. "He has mentioned a brat from the Prime."

"I am not a brat. Accursed telepath must be teasing me again," Megatron pouted. "If anything I try to help sire. He's fighting right now to destroy this caste system."

~~~000

"How is he evil? My son is in no way evil because of his build and optic color. The war with the Quintessons are over. Cybertron was to be a place of joy and fairness to all," Nemesis argued. "This caste system does the exact opposite of that! All because of what model a bot is doesn't define who they are!"

"And how do we know he won't turn on us? How do we know that they all won't turn on us?" Decimus asked.

"They will only turn on us because we ruin their lives!" Nemesis shouted. "My sire was the first to see this corruption. And that's what ruined his mind so much that he was banned."

"Nova Prime was good until his sanity was lost," Crosscut said.

"Please, I beg of you all. Get rid of the caste system. Let my people chose what they want and need to do. Let them chose what job they want. Cybertron will be so much better this way," Nemesis begged.

"You are dismissed," said Dai Atlas.

The spitting image of Nova sighed in defeat. His form slumped as he walked away. The feeling of failure filled his spark. His son would be stuck there for his entire life.

 _No I mustn't give up. Megatron is counting on me_ Nemesis thought, flying his way home.

"A3 I'm home," Nemesis announced. No reply. "A3?"

The Prime wondered the house, looking for his mate. There was only an eerie silence in the air. When he looked inside their berthroom, the strong smell of energon assaulted his olfactory sensors. Nemesis gagged at the smell. Even with a faceplate on, the stench was strong.

There, on the floor, was A3. It appeared to be an attack from the berthroom. The window laid shattered on the ground surrounding the mech. Energon splattered on the walls and pooled around the downed mech.

"A3!" Nemesis frantically called for a medic. "Red Signal, A3 is injured! He's bleeding heavily! It looks like he was attacked!"

" _Calm down Nemesis. I'll have my son go over while I prepare an operation room_ ," the old mech replied. " _Ratchet will be there in ten kilks. For now, try to wake him up and stop the bleeding._ "

Nemesis turned his mate onto his back. A deep cut ran from A3's left shoulder to his right hip. Blue optics dimmed as they came online.

"A3 what happened?" Nemesis asked.

"Attacked by a mech... sent from hidden organization," A3 coughed out. "They are going to attack the miners. They want to kill Megatron."

"When?"

"In less than a joor. Leave me Nemesis."

"I can't. You can die."

"I'll be fine. Go save Megatron."

Megatron was in danger. Nemesis reluctantly left him after taking him to the main room. He hoped that he wasn't too late to stop the attack. The Prime went as fast as he could. He had to save his son.

~~~000

"Megatron wake up," Terminus whispered.

"Terminus? What is it?" Megatron asked sleepily.

"Don't talk too much. Somebot is after you. They want to kill you to weaken and control the Prime," Terminus explained. "We need to get you to safety."

"What about the others?" Megatron questioned in concern.

"Don't worry about them. They have clones that will remain in their berths as we hide. You even have one," said Terminus, pulling out the lifeless clone. "Come on kid. Let's get out of here."

"Terminus they're here. We won't have time to hide Megatron," Sirenn said. "It's the High Council's assassin. I'll distract her while you two escape."

"Sirenn no. I'm not leaving you either," Megatron denied. "Creators won't like it if you died."

"Megatron listen to me." Sirenn got down on his knees, placing his servos on Megatron's shoulders. "Ariel is extremely dangerous. I promised your creators that I would keep you safe. I won't let anything happen."

Megatron looked like he was going to cry. No tears were spilt. The youngling hugged the older, quietly thanking him. Sirenn hugged back, holding on for a while. A loud clatter down the hall made them part. The door was kicked in, a pink femme entering with a gun aimed at them. Terminus scooped up the clone, hiding it well. Ariel sauntered in, hips swaying side to side. Sirenn held Megatron close to his chest, attempting to hide him from view. He would gladly give his spark to save the heir to the Prime.

"Nice try," Ariel taunted, looking straight at her target. "His spark is mine."

Terminus threw a dust bomb, blocking the assassin's view. Ariel snarled, randomly firing to at least kill the Prime's son. Sirenn was pushed to safety by Megatron as soon as they were covered. The searing pain of the bullets hitting him blossomed everywhere. The youngling smiled, falling onto his side. His friends will be safe.

Ariel did a scan and didn't pick up the target's life force. She retreated before anyone else came. Terminus and Sirenn coughed, clearing away the dust that remained. Their sparks stopped for a moment when they saw the small frame bleeding. Sirenn got to his knees, picking up the body and examining it.

"He's dead," Sirenn said, all tension leaving his body. "I failed."

"What do we tell his creators?" Terminus asked, fighting back his tears. He heard heavy pedesteps coming towards them. The other came out of hiding.

"Megatron! Megatron where are you?!" Nemesis shouted, searching the area. He stopped at the destroyed room. "Megatron!"

The Prime ran over to his friend, falling down to be at optic level. Sirenn looked at his oldest friend before looking away. It was painful enough knowing that such a young life was taken.

"I'm so sorry Nemesis. I tried to protect him, but he pushed me to safety," Sirenn explained, handing the corpse over.

"Oh my precious son," Nemesis whimpered. "I wish I was faster."

Cybertron's leader broke down, cradling his son and rocking slightly. His only child was killed. After minutes of crying, he walked away with the frame. He would go to the hospital so that A3 may say his final farewells with him before handing him over for burial. There was no doubt that it would reach the public quickly and spread across Cybertron.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Honestly, I didn't know what to do next. Now I know. Enjoy.

Optimus' girl (guest): Optimus won't appear for at least two or three more chapters. So don't worry, he'll be here before you know it.

Michelle Thornboy: You have? I don't know from where. I made this a while ago but never posted it. Came to me in a dream.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Nemesis walked into the hospital with a heavy spark. He went up to the main desk, covering what remained of his son with his wings, forming a cape of sorts. The mech there looked up from what he was doing, surprised to see the Prime there.

"I'm here for A3," Nemesis said. The mech nodded, typing in the name.

"I'm afraid there's no mech named A3 here," the mech replied.

"No he's here! Ratchet brought him to Red Signal not too long ago," Nemesis said.

"I'll take it from here my friend," Red Signal said, walking out of the doors to the emergency rooms. "Nemesis my friend, I kept him here without his name. It's for safety precautions. I'll take you back."

Nemesis thanked the mech before following his dear friend. It was quiet, too quiet. Red Signal keyed open a door, allowing his Prime inside. A3 was awake, fiddling around with a wire. He looked to the door when it opened, smiling at his mate. Nemesis walked in, sitting down in a chair nearby. Carefully, he removed his wings, revealing the greyed frame.

"A3, I was too late," Nemesis said softly, choking a bit as he felt like crying once more. "Sirenn tried his best to protect him. Megatron... he saved Sirenn."

"He's always had a kind spark," A3 said, his own tears building up. "He takes after us Nemesis."

"I blame myself. I wasn't fast enough to save him," Nemesis degraded himself. "I'm so sorry A3. Our only creation is dead."

"Do not blame yourself my love. We did not know this would happen," A3 comforted. "He will be missed greatly. All of Cybertron will mourn for our heir."

Nemesis nodded, handing the frame over to his mate. The couple said their final farewells before handing it over to Red Signal for burial. It hurt both their sparks to know that they would never see those carmine optics ever again.

~~~000

"Hey, you all right?" Nightgale asked, shaking the youngling next to her awake. "Megatron wake up."

"Nightgale, what happened?" Megatron asked groggily. His chest hurt for some reason. He looked down to see a patch just under where his spark was.

"I pulled you to safety. Yeah you got hit once, but I threw up a clone I had specially made. It fooled them all," Nightgale explained. "I tried my best to patch you up. It's not the best but it'll do."

"We have to tell the others I'm safe," Megatron suddenly said, trying to get up from the berth in the hidden cavern.

"No! We can't risk you being killed. Soundwave contacted me. He'll be here soon. The plan is that you will go to Kaon's gladiatorial pits and fight. If anyone asks who you are, tell them nothing. Your name will remain the same. Just say that you were named after the Prime's son and your creators had you remodeled to look like him," Nightgale said. "This is for your own safety. To the whole planet, you died in an attack. They're going to be burying you soon. Well your copy."

"Thank you for saving me Nightgale. I won't forget this," Megatron said with a warm smile. He frowned as an idea entered his mind. It was only confirmed when the rest of the team came in.

"Hey look he's awake," Drillbit said cheerfully. "You scared us little brother. When we found Nightgale, she explained that she had saved your aft at the last moment."

"Nightsky will ensure that your secret is safe with us," Kille reassured. "You are family to us after all. Glad to see you're still kicking."

"Yeah. But you better be safe in the Pits of Kaon. It can be dangerous," Cave-in teased. "You head out tomorrow. We'll keep in contact with you at break time and before we all get to recharge."

"You be safe here too. I don't need to come back down to kick your afts for being idiots," Megatron laughed.

He spent as much time as he could with the family he had become apart of. Terminus kept giving him a look as if he knew something no one else knew. Nightgale stayed close to the grey youngling, Little did the two youngest know, they would fall in love the more they stayed together. It was truly amazing for love worked. It was going to be a wonderful time once they were all free.

~~~000

Nemesis stared down at the tomb with dead optics. His only son had been murdered by this secret organization. The Prime had allowed all of his son's friends to join in the ceremony of mourning. The distant clouds of acid rain crept closer, bringing forth the dangerous liquid. But Nemesis didn't care. It pain from the acid was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his spark.

"Oh my little Megatron. You've made me so proud. I'm so glad to have had you. I knew that you would do wonderful things the moment I first saw you. Now I know how right I was. I will continue to fight in your honor," Nemesis said into the empty air. He fought back his tears. "I have one last request for you. Don't. Be. Dead. That's it. Don't be dead please."

Unknown to him, Megatron hid and listened. He so badly wanted to go to his sire and show him that he was still alive. Sadly he couldn't. The fear of his creators being targeted next was too much. His carrier was already attacked to distract his sire. He would stay away to protect the ones he loved, no matter how much it hurt him. Megatron started to walk away, bumping into someone on his way. He fell down and looked up at who he had run into. It was none other than his carrier.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Megatron apologized quickly.

"There is no harm young one," A3 replied, bending down and getting a closer look at the mech. "Megatron?"

Megatron felt his spark race. Had he been found out that quickly. He had even altered his frame just a tiny bit, hiding the mark he had when he was sparked. He scrambled up and took a step back. The story Nightgale told him to tell came to mind. He hated lying, but knew he had to.

Megatron said quickly, "Wait... how did you know my name?"

"It is you," A3 said in relief, hugging the smaller mech close.

"Oh no sir, I think you're mixing me up with someone else," Megatron corrected, allowing himself to be pulled away. "You see, my creators had named me after the Prime's heir in honor of him and his family. They even had my frame altered to look like him."

A3 couldn't believe that. He looked at the right side of his neck, examining the metal closely. When he didn't see the mark, the symbol for love, he stood up. This was not his son. His had died in the mines.

"I apologize young one. You are correct," A3 sighed. "There is no mark on your neck."

"It's all right sir. I get that a lot. I heard about the heir. I'm sorry to hear what happened," Megatron said, fighting the urge to just tell the truth.

"A3, I'm ready now," Nemesis said, spotting the youngling. "Megatron is that you?"

"My name is Megatron, but I am not your son," the youngling repeated.

"It is true Nemesis. He does not bear the symbol for love," A3 confirmed.

"I see then." Nemesis let out a heavy sigh. He truly believed that his wish had come true and his son wasn't dead. "Where do you live youngling?"

"Kaon sir. I was just about to start work in the Gladiatorial Pits when I heard the news. I had to come see. My uncle and brothers were kind enough to allow me to join in since they knew Megatron personally," Megatron managed to get out. This was absolute torture. "I was going to fight my way to the top and get enough power to speak against the caste system. It's wrong and shouldn't have been made in the first place."

"Megatron, time to go," Terminus called once he saw the youngling.

"Coming uncle! Goodbye for now sirs. I hope to meet with you again," Megatron said before racing off. Once he made it to the rest of the gang, he slumped a bit. "That was a close one."

"What happened?" Barriare asked.

"I bumped into my carrier. Luckily he bought the story," Megatron explained sheepishly. "It was not cool lying, especially to my creators. It hurts to see them like this."

"I know youngling," Terminus said, guiding them back towards a ship to Kaon. "Let's get you all set up before we part ways."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so tired. Turns out I don't do well with nonfiction, but I do extremely well with fiction. Slipped up big time with my English college class. It's like taking AP, which I never have before. So that's taking a lot of my time. I am doing my best to update in my free time. There is going to be a major time skip in this chapter. So enjoy this chapter. I will try to update, depending on what I have going on. Don't forget to R&R. I really love reviews.

Guest: Yes.

Optimus' girl (guest): I checked it out, but didn't read any of them due to it being inappropriate with the graphic interfacing. Now if there was a remake without it I would read it. But that's great information. I just hope no one gets mad at me for plagiarizing since I never knew until now. Megatron will meet little Orion, but doesn't reveal anything to protect them from the High Council. Though Ariel will be surprised when we get to the start of the war to see he's still alive when he reveals it to his brother. A3 won't know either, nor will Nemesis. Well at least for now.

maria-ioanna984: Glad to have you reviewing again. It is like a coin very much. But there is a very good reason for the war being started, and that's why. It's legit the truth why the war was started. So I don't see the Decepticons as villains, given they are fighting for a good reason. Sure their actions are bad, but it's the meaning behind it.

Michelle Thornboy: Yeah he does lie during the war. He's gotten so used to using it as a protective shield

tiedwithribbons: It is sad. I had to keep it together while typing it. I'm sure his creators will know one day.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron stared up at the large coliseum where he would be fighting. It was massive and intimidating to look at. His friends had already left back to the mines before they got in trouble. Taking a large breath, Megatron walked inside the building and down to the lower parts. He was suppose to meet a mech named Quickshine, his new owner. Two sparklings cried in a corner, one red and the other yellow. They were at least a few days old an already taken away.

"You Megatron?" a mech questioned.

"Uh yeah I am," Megatron answered back.

"The name's Quickshine," the mech introduced. "I'll take good care of you, like I do with all my gladiators. Come on, I'll show you around."

Megatron followed the silver mech. Something in those yellow optics gave him comfort. He walked to the rec room, the loud noise quieting down as soon as the door shut. Mechs and a few femmes looked up and smiled at the larger mech.

"Hey Quickshine, come to celebrate for our winning?" A white femme with yellow highlights grinned. "Soundwave did a great job with telling us their moves. Without him, I'm sure more of us would be dead. Hey is that the Prime's heir? How did you manage that?"

"Don't be stupid Firesing. The Prime's heir is dead. He died in an attacks while down in the mines," a red and grey mech growled. "Unless you are him and you survived the attack. Nah they buried the frame and aired it live."

"Gladiators, this is Megatron. Not the heir to the Prime," Quickshine said. "He's our new addition to the family. Treat him well and help him out. He knows a bit about fighting, but not much."

"Nice to meet you. My creators named me after the heir and remodeled me to look like him in the Prime's honor," said Megatron.

"Youngling: tells truth. Will be strong fighter. Future: he will be on top," Soundwave said, his voice monotone. Megatron was shocked to find the condition his friend was in. What had happened to his voice? Why did he wear a visor and faceplate? "Soundwave: will watch over Megatron."

"Uh thank you Soundwave," Megatron said, bowing his helm in respect.

"Get back to your celebrating. You all get the next day off to do what you please," the owner said, taking his leave. "Soundwave, take him to his quarters and show him around will ya?"

Megatron followed the blue and white mech out of the room through a different door. When they were completely alone, Megatron finally asked what was on his mind.

"Soundwave what happened to your voice?" Megatron asked. "What happened to you in general?"

"My creators found out that I took Nightgale away from them. They beat me and left me mostly blind, deaf, and mute. A medic named Ratchet took me in to heal me. Without my mask and visor, I cannot see, talk, or hear," Soundwave explained. "The damage was severe. I keep up the act that there was more damage to prevent any suspicion of me doing anything. They believe I have processor damage as well."

"That is so cruel. I'm just simply glad that you are alive," said Megatron. "I can't believe what is happening now. The High Council is getting more demanding if they wanted me dead. I saw sire and carrier while 'visiting' my grave due to Terminus and the rest knowing me so well. I lied to them in order to protect them. They were so crushed when I told them I was not their son. Soundwave I want this all to end! It isn't fair! I hate lying and that slagging Council! I wanna go home with sire and carrier!"

"It will get better Megatron. You have a very strong spirit and beliefs. The High Council will be erraticated and replaced with good and honest mechs and femmes, ones that I can read their minds at any time to prevent this from happening again. They must share our beliefs and know what it is like to live in this life now," said Soundwave, stopping at a door on the right. "These will be your quarters. They aren't the best, but you get it all to yourself. Mine are connected to yours if you need anything. I will continue with the tour."

Soundwave showed Megatron the weapons that he could choose from, the arena, rec rooms, Quickshine's office, and secret entrances/exits for emergencies. Megatron took in all the information and rules when they were explained. The telepath picked up the youngling when he was dragging behind, and took him to his room. He placed Megatron on the berth before leaving. It was a lot of information for the mech to take in.

~~~000

A3 watched the holovids he and Nemesis made of Megatron. He smiled as he remembered those memories so clearly. A frown replaced the joy at the thought of his son's death. He hadn't lived much and already was gone. Starscream and his trine and creators had stayed the previous day as a sign of honor to the youngling. Starscream looked the most distraught. Megatron was his first ever friend. He didn't care that he was a Prince.

Nemesis dragged his pedes across the floor. He had went to go see his son's grave when he finished with work. A3 shut the holovid off and went to comfort his mate. Nemesis looked so broken yet didn't at the same time. He was hiding his feelings to keep up the face of a Prime.

"How was work love?" A3 asked.

"Long. The High Council still refuses to listen. Shockwave is the only one that is against such vile acts. They've reprogrammed him to obey their will and become an emotionless mech. I watched the whole thing. They said his crimes were helping the those lower than the higher caste," said Nemesis. "He didn't deserve to be treated like that. I tried to help, but I couldn't. Shockwave said that Megatron still lives on and that he has set it up so that the Council is destroyed in time. I just need to be patient and wait for that time to come."

"Oh Nem. You did what you could. How about some Energon and some recharge?" A3 asked.

"Sounds lovely," said Nemesis. "Thank you A3."

~~~years later

Megatron raised his arms above his helm, the crowds surrounding him cheering loudly at his victory. Quickshine greeted him with wide arms, smiling largely. Megatron had been unbeatable since he completed his training as a gladiator. He had come out on top and won lots of money.

"You've done so well Megs. There's nothing scheduled so we all have the day off tomorrow," said Quickshine. He held out a card with a large number on it. "Here's your credits from the bets. We've made triple the amount of credits than in the past few vorns (years). I knew my feeling about you was correct."

"Thank you Quickshine. I think I will spend the day wandering the city," said Megatron, a grin gracing his face. "Make sure the others get paid well. I'm going to go get repaired and rest."

"Whatever you want," said Quickshine. "Oh yeah, uh a letter came in for you. It's on your berth."

Megatron nodded and went to the medibay. He was repaired quickly and left to his room. He picked up the datapad and turned it on.

'Megatron,

I hear you've been quite successful as a gladiator. Alpha 729 has the day off tomorrow. We were hoping you can come and find us in Kaon. We don't know where yet, probably buying some fuel. Hope to meet you after so long.

-Terminus'

Megatron smiled widely. He sent a reply before resting. He would find his miner family. He had missed seeing them as they were so busy with work. He decided to get them mid-grade Energon so that they don't need to buy the extreme low-grade that shops sold to miners. A knock disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in," Megatron called out. Soundwave allowed himself inside the small room. "Ah Soundwave. I was planning on messaging you. Your sister and the rest of Alpha 729 have the day off tomorrow. They want me to go find them. I was hoping you can come and join me."

"I would be honored," said Soundwave. "That is not why I am here. News just came in that Alpha Trion is carrying the next heir of Nemesis."

"Alpha Trion?" Megatron asked. He was no youngling anymore, but he didn't understand. Had his carrier died and Nemesis bonded to another?

"A3 had changed his name for reasons unknown. My guesses is that it will remind him of the past with you," said Soundwave. "On your days off, you can go to Iacon and meet with them to congratulate for your uncle and his team. Your reasonings is that they cannot leave or send their blessings."

"More lying?" Megatron groaned. "Very well Soundwave. I shall go next time."

~~~next day

Megatron was greeted by many. They had heard him preaching against the High Council and were inspired. He was in the process of making a symbol of hope and the name for his faction. He had many followers already that wanted things to change as well. Even some from the higher castes agreed and joined the cause, giving him their full support. He wasn't sure if it had reached the High Council, but the chances were high since it spread to every city but Vos.

"Megatron!" The gladiator and his companion turned in time to get tackled in the stomach. The femme clung on hard, a few tears going down her cheeks. "Soundwave! It's been too long! Terminus I found them!"

Megatron looked to see his minor family approach. They all greeted the other warmly. Megatron received many hugs and light punches.

"You've grown a lot youngling," said Terminus, now having to look up a bit. "You were so small when we saw you."

"I'm not a youngling anymore Terminus," Megatron grumbled with a fake pout. "It is good to see you all. Come, we shall all get Energon and get caught up.

Once they got settled with many cubes of Energon, they threw questions to their friend. Nightgale sat super close to Megatron, leaning against his arm and chest. Megatron tried to ignore the growing feeling in his spark when he looked at the only femme. Nightsky laughed heartedly when he saw the look the two gave each other.

"Awe look guys, someone has a little crush," he teased.

"You're right," said Drillbit. "And look, Megs got a crush back. That is so cute you two. When do you bond?"

"WHAT?"

Megatron and Nightgale quickly separated, faceplates flushed with embarrassment. That got them laughing. Soundwave glared at Megatron as if to tell him not to try anything. The day went on and before long, they had to part once more.

"I'm sorry Megatron, but we have to leave. Thank you for the Energon. Take care of yourself," said Terminus.

"I will my friend. Take the extra. We have plenty in the Pits. Your team is going to need it," said Megatron. He hugged each one before they started walking away.

Nightgale ran back to the taller mech, jumping up and hugging tightly. She pulled him down and kissed him before speeding off to catch up. Megatron smiled goofily. Oh how he did love that femme. That was why his spark wanted her so badly. Just one of these days he will free her and bond to her. Maybe even have his own child.

~~~000

"Alpha, are you all right?" Nemesis asked. Alpha Trion had just finished purging.

"Yes I am," said Alpha Trion. "This sparkling is just being picky. Not even Megatron was like this."

"Well we will love it either way. Ratchet tells me your about half way there," said Nemesis. "I can't wait to see our child. He won't replace Megatron. Nobody can ever replace our first sparked. If Megatron were alive, he would find a way to come and see his younger sibling."

Alpha Trion broke down at the mention of his son. His emotions were out of whack big time. Nemesis hugged his mate, rocking slightly to help soothe the pain. They could still feel the sting they felt when they were told of his demise. The High Council had mocked the Prime and his mate for being weak for remembering Megatron. He paid no attention to them.

The Prime promised his sparkling that he would learn everything of his brother. The sparkling would love the stories of the heir that gave his life doing the right thing and fighting against the caste system. He had heard about the lookalike starting a group and spreading the truth about the High Council. He secretly supported him through this. It was what his son would want.

"Just think, he'll be here before we know it. We can only hope that he doesn't get taken from us," said Nemesis, stroking the rounded metal with such love. The sparkling kicked and moved closer.

"What makes you think it's a he?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I just know he is. I would like to call him Orion Pax," said Nemesis.

"Sounds like a lovely name. Soon little Orion, we will meet you and keep you from the dangers of this world. We won't let anyone harm you."

Sirenn entered the home, a datapad in servo. He gave it to his friend before passing some Energon to Alpha Trion to replenish his low fuel tanks.

"It's a letter from the Kaonian Gladiatoral Pits," said Nemesis. "It says that we will have a visitor in a few weeks. It's Megatron coming to pay his respects in his uncle and team's place since they cannot leave the mines."

"That will be good. It is a shame that the miners only get to leave once every few months," said Sirenn. "I will prepare for Megatron for when he arrives."

"Thank you Sirenn. You are dismissed," said Nemesis. He picked up his mate once he finished the Energon. "Let's get to berth Alpha. You need your rest for the sparkling. I'll be here when you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I haven't really felt good since they drew a bunch of blood for testing. Lucky me it's a weekend so I was able to sleep in. And update a few stories hopefully. The house is pretty quiet so I can work in peace.

Michelle Thornboy: It's two CE classes both alternating days at school, then next semester I get another two in a row on the same day on B days rather than just A and B days. I just hope this school year goes by quickly so that I can graduate. I am happy because next semester I get Creative Writing 2 and they don't do much in that class but whatever you want.

tiedwithribbons: Yes those are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Megatron will interact with them in this chapter.

Optimus' girl (guest): He would of made a perfect older brother. Alpha Trion and Nemesis... well they will have a major surprise much later on in the story. My plan is that Megatron will interact with Orion every now and then as he grows up, but Orion won't know who he is. Megatron won't reveal his name, but Orion has seen pictures.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot. This chapter will have more language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own Can't fight this feeling by REO Speedwagon.

* * *

Megatron sat in the rec room, looking down at his Energon. His spark was doing strange things whenever he thought of Nightgale. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had a hunch that Megatron had a major crush on someone. Megatron kept telling himself that he just loved Nightgale as a friend. There was no way she would want him. What did she see in him anyway? He was a killer in the Pits and a liar outside of the Pits.

 _Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places  
That alone I'd never find_

 _And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

Megatron listened closely to the lyrics suddenly played. He knew deep down that he loved Nightgale as a lover. His feelings were there for her since they first met down in the mines. He had always ignored them but now he couldn't. He would fight to abolish the caste system and make Cybertron better. He wanted that feisty femme at his side for all eternity. He got up and headed towards the exit, intending to tell her before it could be too late.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered as Megatron headed right for their trap. When Megatron stepped over, nothing happened. Sideswipe and his twin went to investigate the prank. Cold paint dumped down on the two, shocking them into falling over each other to the ground. Megatron hovered over them with a grin.

"You're going to have to try harder," Megatron taunted. "Now get to work on cleaning up. You can do my quarters next."

"Awe come on Megatron," Sunstreaker whined.

"It was supposed to be a harmless prank. We don't even know what went wrong," Sideswipe added.

"And now you can clean this up. Take down any other pranks of yours. If you're lucky, I might give you something," said Megatron.

He had always raised the younglings since he had the chance. They were like his own sons, but they were actually Shockwave's. The Senator couldn't care for them in fear of them being killed and sent them away. Their carrier had already faced that fate. Shockwave had always supported him, even after being brainwashed by his fellow Senators. He was always watching out for his sons, but they didn't know. It was to be that way until it became safe.

~~~000

Megatron snuck into the mines through hidden passages. The mine he had been in was rich in Energon and extremely large. Luckily Alpha 729 was still right there from when he left. He went up to Nightgale's berth, startling her from her reading. Megatron placed a servo over her mouth before she could say anything.

"Nightgale stay silent for me. I don't have much time to stay," said Megatron. "I love you Nightgale. I have since we first met as younglings. I have ignored these feelings but I can't anymore. I promise to get you and the others out of this slavery. We can be together once the caste system is gone with the High Council."

Megatron kissed her before leaving to avoid any guards on patrol. Soft giggles reached her audios and she saw that they had been caught. Her cheeks heated up as she looked away.

"Shut up," she growled.

"That was quicker than expected," said Cave-in. "Now let's see how soon this caste system is gone."

~~~000

Nemesis waited for his guest to arrive. He sat on the couch with Alpha Trion next to him. A chair had been set up across from them. Sirenn came in with Megatron, excusing himself when the gladiator sat down. Megatron looked at his creators with sadness. They looked broken still, even after years of living without him.

"It is good to see you again Megatron," said Nemesis.

"Indeed it is. My uncle and his team sends their blessings and regrets. They would come, but because of the rules, they can't without being killed. I received word about a new heir coming soon," said Megatron. He hated lying so much, but it has become easier to do after so long.

"Indeed. Alpha Trion and I hope that this sparkling will have blue optics and a smaller frame to prevent him from being taken from us like his older brother," said Nemesis. "I have heard your preachings. You have inspired all who have heard and wish for a revolution. The High Council is getting uneasy in the rumors of a rebellion against them. They are making mistakes."

"So I have heard from Shockwave. He tells me that they took away all his emotions so that he does not feel towards those suffering. He left his sons up to the Pits and I have taken them under my care," said Megatron, leaning forward a bit. "I planned a rebellion to force the Council to change their ways. I know that your first sparked would want it to be this way. He talked about peace and equality to my uncle. I fight in his honor to ensure he can rest peacefully with knowing that his world that he loved so much was a paradise, a true Golden Age."

Nemesis smiled behind his faceplate. It was like his son was alive through this mech. The ache in his spark seemed to disappear. Megatron would be proud to see the progress made so far. Alpha Trion motioned for the gladiator to come to him. He took the black servo and placed it on this stomach.

"This is Orion Pax. He will be here soon. I would like you to be there for when he is sparked. You can tell your uncle and his team about him," said Alpha Trion.

"Thank you Alpha Trion. I will do my best. You two take care of yourselves," said Megatron. He wanted badly just to spill everything to them, apologize for lying to them, and tell them how much he loved them. It wasn't the right time. He would start a war if he had to just to be with his creators once more as a family.

When he reached Kaon's Gladiatoral Pits, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came running to him. They looked scared and clung onto his larger form. They started to cry, speaking at the same time. Megatron bent down to see them better.

"Slow down you two. What's going on?" Megatron asked.

"It's horrible. A bunch of mechs and a femme came in and demanded for you. They were sent by the High Council to stop your preachings," Sideswipe hiccuped.

"Quickshine refused to tell them anything. They shot him and forced Soundwave to do something. They called him a pleasure slave and to serve them. Then they took him to the Council as a pet to use whenever they want to," said Sunstreaker. "We're scared Megatron."

"Shhh... don't be afraid young ones. Nobody will hurt you when I am around. I'm going to check up on Quickshine before getting Soundwave back," said Megatron. He picked them up and carried them inside.

"Megatron thank Vector Sigma you're here," said a black and yellow mech. "Quickshine is in the medibay now."

Megatron dropped off the two younglings before making his way to the medibay. Ratchet was working that day and mumbling about how stupid the Council was. Quickshine grinned over at Megatron, his field cheerful as usual.

"Good of you to come by," said the owner.

"Shut up you, save your energy," Megatron said playfully. "I apologize for not being here. The Prime wished to speak with me."

"Nah it's fine young one," said Quickshine. "Go get Soundwave will ya? I'll be just fine. I've had worse battle wounds than this."

~~~000

Soundwave shivered in the dark room. He had been taken so many times. The telepath was certain that they had sparked him up. He refused to tell them where Megatron was at. There was no way he was letting his friend die for real. Blaster fire made him perk up in hope. His blue and white frame shook in happiness when Megatron blasted the door down.

"I'm here Soundwave. Let's get you to a medic," said Megatron. "I'm taking you home and away from these aweful mechs."

Soundwave nodded and fell into recharge. His body was sore and exhausted. Megatron walked out and shot at anyone who tried to get close.

"So you're the one starting the rebellion," said Halogen in disgust.

"What about it?" Megatron stated, optics cold towards the mech. "I am only telling the truth like I was taught to. It isn't my fault that you and your senators are sparkless creatures that love seeing others suffer. Maybe your time is coming soon. But approach me or my family again, and I will kill you. We will meet again in the coming years. Enjoy your lives while you can. I will be your death bringer. I will make you suffer like we have and let you know why we did what we did to survive."

Halogen shook in fear. He had never been threatened in such a manner. He laughed once the warrior left. He wasn't that foolish to fall for such a lie. Him and the Council members die? It was like Unicron from children stories coming to eat Cybertron. There was no chance that any of it would be true.

~~~000

"Fellow Cybertronians, the Council has done the unspeakable. They had kidnapped one of us and used him to their sick pleasure. I speak to you and ask of you to become Decepticons. We will rebel against the High Council and their ways. Don't let them or their followers frighten you. They are afraid of us. They fear what they cannot control. We will eradicate all who oppose us. Continue to fight for the freedom and peace we so desire to have. I will not stop until they are brought to justice. Join my cause and live a better life, one free of pain, suffering, and separation. Continue until all are one!"

Starscream stared at the holovid being broadcasted live from Kaon. He and his family were lucky they didn't have to listen to the High Council since Vos is so isolated. He studied the mech preaching, knowing that there was something familiar about him. Thundercracker and Skywarp sat down next to their brother.

"Dang what jerks," Thundercracker commented. "What kind of mechs take advantage of the weak?"

"Really bad ones," said Skywarp. "Hey Scream, what do you think about this mech?"

"It's Megatron," Starscream whispered. "My brothers it's him! He still lives! Megatron survived the attack and hides away using deception as his weapon. We must go and see him!"

"Star, what if it isn't him? We saw him get buried. This could be an imposter," said Skywarp.

"No! It has to be him!" Starscream cried out. He felt pricks of tears coming to his optics. "I already lost Skyfire during our mission. I lost the chance of becoming a scientist when I returned and was accused of killing my sparkmate. I will prove that this mech is really my dear friend."

"We just don't want to see you hurt again if it isn't him," said Thundercracker.

"Please TC, let me try. If it truly is Megatron, I want to know," said Starscream.

"We'll come with you," said Skywarp.

~~~000

Alpha Trion breathed in sharply. He sat himself up against the wall, waiting for Nemesis to come home. Another harsh contraction hit him hard. Sirenn had already retrieved Megatron after a battle. The silver mech got down, massaging his carrier's back and hips to help ease the pain. Nemesis came running in, getting to his mate's side faster than anyone could see.

"Alpha Trion what is it?" Nemesis asked.

"It's time," Alpha Trion gritted out.

"Let's get you to Red Signal," said Nemesis. "Megatron please follow us."

Red Signal was already waiting for them. Megatron and Sirenn stood outside the door as if guarding them from any danger. Inside Alpha Trion waited for the sparkling to get in position and push. It was a good solid three hours before any pushing began. Megatron cringed a bit at his carrier's pained cries and screams. He hoped it would be over soon so that he wouldn't hurt so much.

Alpha Trion struggled as he pushed some more. He felt the sparkling travel down his valve. Nemesis whispered encouraging words into his audio. Red Signal look at the monitor.

"He's almost here Alpha. Just a bit more and he should be here," said Red Signal. Alpha Trion screamed some more when the next contraction hit him. The old medic eased a few digits into the tender valve to help assist his friend. "I feel his helm. Keep pushing more me."

Alpha Trion nodded, bearing down hard. Red Signal ensured that the exit would be smooth and wide enough. The tiny sparkling slipped out, his cries soft and not very loud. Red Signal wiped away the fluids, his assistant cleaning up the area. He checked the wailing sparkling over before handing him over to his carrier.

"Good job Alpha. He's perfectly healthy," said Red Signal.

"Thank you my friend," said Alpha Trion. He looked down at the child. He was red and blue with some white here and there. Tiny optics opened, revealing colbalt optics. "Look Nemesis, he's just as we hoped for. He won't be taken from us."

"Indeed my love. Megatron, Sirenn, you can come in now," Nemesis called. "Come and meet our new son, Orion Pax."

Alpha Trion handed the sparkling over to Megatron. The gladiator held him to his face, looking at his features. He smiled and nodded in approval.

"He will become a fine mech one day. I just hope he will get a job he will enjoy when he comes of age," said Megatron. "He will be part of the mid-lower caste as a dock worker or archivist in Iacon. He will be able to live with you because of his frame and optics."

'Oh my little brother, I wish you have a good future. We will meet on occasion when I am able to. Stay strong for me and our creators. You will know the truth about me in time. Live a good life like I did before I was taken. You deserve everything that I never got. I will be your guardian angel, always there even when you can't see me. Please know that I love you so much.'

Megatron passed the sparkling back over. He vowed to make sure his brother and creators were happy. Nemesis had pride in his optics as he stared at his son. He would protect his son at the cost of his own life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had decided to update this. I had watched the G1 movie last night and ideas came to me. My friend even requested a story this morning from me about her and Bumblebee together. It was funny seeing her reaction when she thought Bumblebee had died. It was her first time watching it and she had just started G1 from the beginning after watching the Bayverse movies. I got her hooked on Transformers. But enjoy this chapter. I hope to update again soon.

Optimus' girl (guest): It's one of my favorite ones to listen to when it comes on the oldies channel for music. Orion is going to grow up in a good environment.

Michelle Thornboy: Thank you and the same to you.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot. This chapter will have more language.

* * *

Soundwave greeted his young friend. Megatron had a distant look in his optics as he walked through the tunnels of the Pits. Soundwave knew something was wrong and read his mind. It was then that he understood what was going on. Megatron yearned for his creators and to be with his new brother.

"Soundwave, I will be watching him grow. I want to be a part of Orion's life, but I can't. It isn't fair!" Megatron ranted, slamming his fist into the closest wall, his servo denting it. A few tears made trails down his cheeks. "It isn't fair! Why does this slagging caste system exist?! Why do we have to suffer because we are different?! Primus doesn't even care about us! He continues to allow us to suffer in this Pit of dispair and torture!"

"Megatron, we will end this. I know we will. Primus put you in this situation so that you can help millions of mechs and thousands of femmes," Soundwave reassured. "You have given hope to those who are like us, those who are different. You will fight so that we are all equal. Nemesis saw this corruption as his sire did. The Prime is on our side along with Senator Shockwave."

"I want to wait for Orion to grow up before destroying the High Council with my bare servos. I don't want him to see the approaching violence that will follow. I will even start a war if I must and I will win and accomplish my goals of a new Golden Age for us," Megatron promised. "Soundwave create us a symbol of hope. All those that wish to join us can. I will become the leader of the Decepticons. We will have peace through tyranny if it comes down to it. I will lead us to a true paradise."

~~~000

Megatron threw a punch at the larger mech he was fighting. The crowds cheered as a spurt of Energon hit the arena floor. Megatron grunted as he was punched hard in the mouth, sending him skidding across the ground. He got up, glaring at his opponent as he spat out the Energon welling up in his mouth.

He ran to the injured mech, knocking him down and beating him unconscious. The cheering got louder as Megatron stood victorious once more. Medics dragged the unconscious mech out of the arena. Megatron followed them to get treated as well. He stopped when three familiar seekers watched from on top of the Pits. He motioned for them to come down and follow him.

"What are seekers doing here?" Megatron asked as he got treated.

"I come to seek the truth," said Starscream.

"We can discuss this in private once I am repaired," said Megatron, already guessing what they were talking about. He took them to his room. "What truth do you seek?"

"That you are truly Megatron, the heir to the Prime," Starscream clarified. "I have to you that you survived the attack so many years ago. Please Megatron, I promise not to tell anyone."

"How did you know it was me?" Megatron continued. "But to answer your question, yes Starscream it is I. I have hidden away and lied to protect my friends and creators."

"I knew it! Oh thank Vector Sigma you're still alive. When I heard your message on the holovid I knew it had to be you," said Starscream. "I told you my brothers it was really him."

"Then we are fortunate that we truly did not lose a great friend," said Thundercracker.

"You've grown Megs. Hey is the rumors true about the Prime having another?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes. His name is Orion Pax. He will be able to stay with our creators because of his optics and smaller build. I have made a vow to become his guardian angel as he grows up. One day he will know the truth about me," said Megatron. "Starscream, I ask you as a loyal friend. Will you join my cause? Will you and your kind help me in taking down the Council?"

"I will stand by your side as a loyal servant to your cause. I have seen how those who are different are treated," said Starscream.

"Excellent. If war does result in the destruction of the opposers, then you shall be my second-in-command as well as Air Commander with your trine," Megatron finalized. "I will keep in contact with you. Here is our symbol of hope. Wear them proudly."

Megatron handed each seeker four symbols. They were purple and looked like a sharp mask with the points. Starscream put them upon his wings with the help of his brothers and vice versa. Megatron of course already wore his on his chest.

"Now tell me what has happened since my absence," Megatron requested.

"Just the usual for us. TC is an instructor at a flight school in Vos. 'Warp helps our creators. I started to attend a science academy years back in Iacon. That's where I met my second best friend, Skyfire. We had later become bondmates," Starscream retold. "The two of us went out on a exploration of an organic planet. Skyfire and I become separated and he was lost. I looked for a long time for Skyfire, circling half the planet where we lost contact.

"I could not find him, but I knew he was alive. I went back to Cybertron to propose for a search party. I was arrested and accused of murder. I had been released a couple years ago. I still do not know if Skyfire is still well. The bond is still there, but it is almost nonexistent."

"Once I get my wish, I shall send out a group to go look for him," said Megatron. He hugged his friend. "It was wrong of them to do that to you. We will bring them down as well."

"Thank you Megatron," said Starscream. They parted after a moment. "I must return to the palace. Sire wanted me to do some training for when he passed as his heir. I will contact you again."

~~~a few weeks later

Soundwave collapsed as he purged out all the fuel he just took in. He had been feeling sick for a while now, but never said anything. Megatron got to his friend's side, bringing him to a medic. Soundwave tried to protest, but felt too weak to do much. The medic scanned the telepath, brining up the results as soon as they came in.

"He's sparked," said the medic.

"It must of been when they took you," said Megatron.

"This is strange though. The sparkling seems to be of symboite or minicon make. It isn't common to see that often," the medic reported.

"Either way the sparkling will be safe with us. Thank you, you are dismissed now," said Megatron. He turned to Soundwave, taking a servo into his own. "Soundwave, how do you feel?"

"Scared and tired. I knew that there was a possibility that they had sparked me up, but I never thought they would," said Soundwave. "I want to keep the sparkling Megatron. I want you to help me raise them."

"I will help you," said Megatron. "We should tell Nightgale about this."

~~~000

Nightgale squealed loudly. The rest of her team looked at her with surprise. She had just gotten a message from Megatron and her brother.

"Soundwave is sparked," she announced.

"You sure? I thought he wasn't seeing anyone," said Cave-in.

"Oh get real. He was the mech that the High Council used and raped," said Nightgale. "He says that he's keeping the little one. Megatron is going to be helping along."

"What do you think it'll be?" Terminus asked.

"I'm hoping for a femme," said Nightgale. "We should go to the Pits and visit next time we get the day off."

~~~000

Nemesis looked over the reports he had to read. The High Council was very persistent on having these done. They said the same thing. The rebellions are getting worse and there are more speeches from Megatron. Police had been sent to control it, but it resulted in a few deaths of innocent mechs and femmes. He had gotten a message from Megatron as well about his group being called Decepticons and what their insignia looked like.

"Nemesis, can you watch Orion? It's time I get to work," said Alpha Trion.

"Of course my love," said Nemesis, taking his growing son. He kissed his mate before turning his attention to his son. "Well Orion, looks like it's you and me now."

Oroin gurgled at his sire, a bright smile painted on his face. Nemesis rocked his son for a bit, going to the large balcony. The city below buzzed with activity of the mid-higher and higher caste bots.

"I wonder what Megatron would say if he was here?" Nemesis wondered. "Your brother would spoil and love you so much. He would protect you from the ugliness of the world we live in. If only he was still alive. He died because he believed in change. One day you will see your brother when your time has come. I just hope it isn't cut short like Megatron's. You deserve a long and happy life."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Working progress. College is getting a bit challenging but I have about 2 weeks left before end of semester, which means half way until graduation. So there is a lot going on towards that. But here is an update. And I made up the disease. Merry Christmas my readers!

Michelle Thornboy: That would be amazing if I did do G1 or like a remake of it with more backstory.

Guest: The attacks on the docks will still happen. Except Megatron will think that he knocked out Orion but later finds out that he "dies". That really sets him off and he demands to know who did it.

Optimus' girl (guest): Orion will find out one day. Won't be for a while. The senators are real jerks.

bladestrike89: Yep.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

* * *

"What in the frag is that on your wings?!" A blue and teal femme shrieked.

"You don't have to yell Solarsky," said a white and purple mech.

"Don't you tell me what to do Airway," the femme said angrily.

"Carrier, these are the Decepticon insignias. We are now part of the rebellious group to stop the High Council," said Starscream.

"Why do you support those who are inferior to us?" Solarsky asked. "It's bad enough you were with that Prime's brat."

"Do not speak of Megatron like that," Starscream snarled, wings flaring out. "I lost a great friend years ago. It's bad enough that I lost Skyfire on that planet."

"Starscream, if you choose this path, then I will honor it," said Airway as he placed a servo on his son's shoulder. "I know you lost both Megatron and Skyfire."

"It's all right Star. Megatron would be proud of you for joining such a noble cause to stop the pain and suffering of many lives," Thundercracker soothed. "Come on, let's go rest up. We've had a long day."

The brothers went up to their shared chambers. Starscream had moved back in when he got out of prison. The quarters that once belonged to the bondmates remained untouched, the memories made in there too painful for the tri-colored seeker. One day Skyfire will return and when that day comes, Starscream will be ready. His brothers had already moved anything personal to the two and gave them to Starscream to keep at all times in case of a tragedy.

The king and queen looked at each other. The femme was still seething about her sons being unruly. Her mate tried to calm her, but knew that it was useless. Once Solarsky had made up her mind, she stuck with it.

"How could they do this to the royal family of Vos? There is a reason why we are isolated. Those grounders are nothing but sickening monsters. They'll corrupt our younglings. I can see it starting already," said Solarsky.

"They are young and curious. Nothing is going to harm them love. This other Megatron will ensure that they are kept safe. I just know it," said Airway, rubbing the wings of his smaller mate. "Have faith in them. They just want to help out where they can."

~~~000

"Look at you go Orion," Alpha Trion encouraged, watching as his son toddled on his pedes to his sire.

"You're almost there Orion," said Nemesis, servos held out for his son. Orion stumbled into them, babbling up at his sire. "Good job Orion! You walked."

The couple had decided to record their son in major things in his life, such as his first words and steps. They did the same with Megatron, but this time they would have more. Nemesis raised his son above his helm, praising him with a fatherly love and longing. He wished that Megatron was there and remembered when his oldest had done the same thing.

That familiar ache returned at the thought of his oldest son. It still pained Nemesis, but at least he was finally moving on. The Prime brought his son down when he yawned, tired from all the exciting activity. Alpha Trion looked up with concern from his spot on the floor. Their son had been falling asleep more than normal. They debated on taking him to a medic to look him over.

"I think it's time we take him to Red Signal," said Nemesis, cradling his son to his chest.

"He has been feeling ill for a while now. I wonder if he caught something." Alpha Trion said.

"Let's go then. It's best to check now than to wait and let it get worse," said Nemesis.

The bondmates made it to the hospital rather quickly. Instead of Red Signal, Ratchet had met them in the waiting room after they got a call to be ready.

"Where is Red Signal?" Nemesis asked.

"Sire isn't feeling so well. He stayed home today," said Ratchet. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Orion has been feeling ill and recharging more than a normal sparkling should be," said Alpha Trion. "I think he is getting sick with something serious."

"Let's take you back and see what is causing the problem shall we?" Ratchet led the way to a backroom that was more private than the rest of the hospital. "Set him down on the berth while I get ready."

After some scanning from a portable scanner, Ratchet shook his helm. He looked up at the creators.

"It looks like Orion was sparked with DSF, also known as Dysfunctional Spark Failure. It is highly rare and ultimately fatal. There is no cure, but there is treatment to prolong his life. He will never be like a normal mech due to his health being in such a poor state," Ratchet diagnosed. "Symptoms include sudden spark pains, purging, malnourishment, motor function loss, brain module damage, spark attacks when he gets older, and seizures caused by lack of nutrition from not intaking energon. It will be extremely difficult on him. He can still attend a school, but his instructors will have to be prepared for any emergency with him."

"How long does he have?" Alpha Trion croaked out.

"I would say he won't make it far as an adult if the treatment is done correctly. If it gets worse, he won't make it to his adult frame," said Ratchet. "I'm sorry you two. I know that this must be hard given that Megatron had a short life as well."

"Thank you Ratchet," Nemesis whispered, scooping his son into his arms. "When will the treatment begin?"

"I believe that today will work. A medic will have to live with you in case something should happen," said Ratchet. "I would like to be that medic if you will permit me to be."

"You are more than welcome Ratchet," said Alpha Trion.

"I shall go get what is needed for Orion," said Ratchet, turning and leaving the room.

Nemesis looked down at his son. He silently asked Primus why his sons must suffer and have a short life. It just wasn't fair. Nemesis did everything he could to do the right thing and this was thrust upon him. Orion recharged soundly, tiny servos gripping his sire's chest. Alpha Trion stroked the tiny blue helm, worried that at any moment they would lose their second son. It would kill them both if Orion had died.

"We should inform Megatron of this," Alpha Trion suggested. "He may want to come and see Orion in case he won't be able to in the years to come."

~~~000

Megatron deposited his share of credits into a separate chip card. He looked at the amount and sighed. He was about 80% done until he had enough to buy his miner family out of thier bonds of slavery. He had a large enough place to fit all of them that was paid by the Pits. The owner was very pleased with the amount of credits they gained and gave the top ten fighters a place of their own close to the Pits.

Quickshine knew that Megatron was planning on something big and secretly added in more credits to Megatron's share to help out. The young gladiator had more than enough to support a large family and still have some. Of course he was nowhere near as rich as members of the mid-high and higher castes. But nonetheless it would be like a paradise to a lower caste member or members. And the mech would help those suffering around Kaon when he could.

"I will soon buy you and the rest of our family out of the mines," Megatron said, looking at a picture of him with his miner family. "You will enjoy your freedom."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Still feeling sick and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Really been working on this. I've had ideas for future chapters, but not much for this chapter.

bladestrike89: Yeah well...

Michelle Thornboy: Yeah I've been getting a bit better. Still having some troubles, especially with church ball and me not supposed to be doing exercise, or at least a lot of it. Walking I can do in my current state but anything beyond that is too taxing. So breaking the rules a bit but I still take breaks and hardly run on the court.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

* * *

"Team Alpah 729, up front now," a guard spoke.

The group stopped their work and stood at attention. Sirenn stood next to the guard. Terminus took another step forward.

"What is going on sir? Did we do something wrong?" Terminus asked.

"No of course not D-14. You and the rest of Alpha 729 have just been bought by a mech in Kaon. He says he wants you to work for him," said Sirenn, He tapped away at a datapad. "There is no name listed on who bought you but it is requested that you wait at the front gates of the Gladiatorial Pits."

"Yes sir," said Terminus.

"Gather your belongings and meet me on the surface."

~~~000

"Who could of bought us?" Cave-in asked.

"Who knows? We're slaves once again," said Nightsky.

"You wound me my friends. Why would you be my slaves when I had bought your freedom?" Megatron taunted, his voice sounding hurt. The miners turned to see Megatron leaning against one of the walls. The silver mech smirked at their surprised expressions. "So glad to see that you all came without any trouble. I'm done for today so I can take you to your new home as freed mechs and femme."

Megatron led them to the housing across the way to where he lived. The building Megatron resided in had six quarters, a living space, and refuel room. Each quarter had two berths except for two of the rooms; Megatron's and Nightgale's.

"Terminus and Drillbit will share a room, Cave-in and Nightsky, Barriare and Kille in another then Nightgale will get her own of course. Mine are next to Nightgale's on the right. The Pits pay for the housing and energon," Megatron explained. "I know that you won't be able to get any work but at least you will have a place and fuel."

"Thank you Megatron," said Terminus.

"Now, if it is all the same to you, I would like to go out with Nightgale," said Megatron, his face heating up a bit when the mechs started calling out.

"I would love to," said Nightgale.

~~~000

Nightgale hung onto Megatron's arm as they walked through one of the few crystal gardens in Kaon. The gladiator had noticed that the femme enjoyed the white, red, purple, silver, and blue crystals. He had secretly brought her one mixed with the colors to give to her later. He would wait for when he wanted to propose and bond to her. Up ahead he had knew that Soundwave was waiting for them to arrive so that he may reunite with his sister.

The femme looked in awe at such a sight that she had never seen before until now. Her grey-blue armor glittered magnificently that took Megatron in a trance that couldn't be broken. That slender body, amazing red optics, that full chest, perfect legs, those perfect lips that he could just ravish, it was a blessing from Primus and Vector Sigma themselves. He sent up a prayer of thanks for giving him such a wonderful femme to love.

"Soundwave!"

Megatron blinked in surprise as Nightgale ran away and jumped into the blue and white mech's arms. Soundwave hugged her close, careful of his stomach where the sparkling resided. There was a moment of silence until the two siblings pulled away.

"I missed you Soundwave. How is the sparkling doing?" Nightgale asked.

"The sparkling is doing just fine. I have missed you as well little sister," said Soundwave, patting her helm. "I was not expecting to see you here."

"That was the surprise Soundwave," said Megatron as he joined his friends. "They just came today."

"Thank you Megatron for freeing them and bringing back my sister to me," said Soundwave.

Megatron nodded to his friend, knowing the telepath didn't know about Megatron admitting his love to Nightgale. The femme might not of forgotten, but he would make it official. Tonight he would ask Nightgale if he could court her. It had been way too long since their last meeting and Megatron yearned for the femme.

The siblings started updating each other on events going on while the trio went to get some energon. Megatron had offered to pay and had Nightgale next to his side as they refuel. Soundwave ordered some extra since the sparkling was taking so much for being a small bot. Megatron had ordered a surprise dessert for the two, mainly for Nightgale. Once they were finished with the meal, it was time to head home. Soundwave was exhausted and bid the two farewell before heading to his quarters in the Pits.

Megatron took Nightgale to the roof of his building. The city lights glowed as night surrounded this side of Cybertron. It was a warm night and the two moons glowed with the dim stars. The two friends sat at the edge looking down below at the slowing city.

"Nightgale?" Said femme looked to the Prime's son. "Why do you love me? I'm a killer in the Pits and a liar outside of fighting."

"Oh Megatron, I love you for you. You are lying to protect your family which shows how much you care for others. And look what you did recently, you bought us out of slavery," said Nightgale. "No matter what you do, I will still love you. We were made for each other. And when this war ends with the caste system, you can tell your creators the truth, actually be with your little brother, and let me meet your family."

"Then, will you be willing to court me?" Megatron asked, grabbing his lover's servos and holding them to his chest. His optics shined with hope that she would accept.

"Of course Megatron," Nightgale said before pressing a heated kiss to the silver mech. "I love you Megatron."

"I love you too Nightgale," said Megatron. "Come, it's getting late. I have the day off tomorrow that I can spend with you and our miner family."

~~~000

Kille and Barriare snickered as they snapped a picture of Nightgale recharging atop Megatron on the couch. The larger mech had his arms wrapped around her. The two were a perfect picture of a bonded pair. The other mechs laughed as quietly as they could behind their morning energon cubes. It was a sight to see when waking up.

"Should we wake them?" Drillbit asked.

"Nah, leave them be for a bit. I'm sure they had a long night talking," said Terminus, a grin on his face.

"So who would be more dominant, Megs or Night?" Cave-in teased. "My bets are on our little femme."

"I'm thinking Megatron mainly with Nightgale given some dominance," said Nightsky.

"Same here," Barriare and Kille agreed.

"Are you taking bets?" Nightgale asked, her tired glare landing on the mechs. "You have three nanokilks before I kill you."

"Oh man she's serious," Drillbit said, dashing for the door. All but Terminus followed suit to avoid the angered femme.

"Nice going kid," said Terminus. Nightgale growled a shut up before settling back down against the warm chest. "I'll leave you two be. Megs gave each of us a chip with some credits. I think I'll go treat myself for once. Get to know each other better and just relax."

~~~000

Nemesis Prime trudged into his home tiredly. The paperwork took soooo long to do and it was late at night. Alpha Trion looked up from feeding Orion a bit of energon, hoping the sparkling could keep it down. The mechling had been unable to keep any energon down and was hooked up to an energon line. Ratchet monitored from the opposite side. Nemesis went over and hugged his mate with one arm while his free servo went to his son. Orion whimpered and grabbed onto his sire's digit with his own, hugging it tightly.

"And how are we today?" Nemesis asked.

"I'm doing fine. Orion has been purging all day," said Alpha Trion.

To prove his point, the sparkling brought up the small amount he took it. Large tears sprung from his optics as the pain of purging came, making his tank hurt. Nemesis took his son into his arms, taking a rag and cleaning up the mess. He hushed his son and rocked slightly as the sparkling rested on his chest, listening to the strong spark. Slowly Orion fell into recharge in his sire's arms.

"We'll try again tomorrow," said Ratchet. "I've given him some medication in his energon line to help him rest and his body to settle down. Sire is coming tomorrow to help out with the treatment."

"Thank you Ratchet. I will watch him tonight," said Nemesis.

"Are you sure love?" Alpha Trion asked. "You look really tired yourself."

"I'm sure my love. Orion needs me right now. I will get you if I need to," said Nemesis. He pulled back his mask, leaning down and kissing his mate. "Now go to recharge. You'll need it. I have the day off tomorrow to spend with you two."

"All right. Goodnight Ratchet," said Alpha Trion. "Goodnight my son and mate."

"Night Trion, Prime," said the young medic. "I'll be alert if anything happens."

The two left to separate rooms. Nemesis sat down on a large, cushioned chair, simply holding his son and making sure he recharged. The Prime stared out the window to the dark glittered sky.

"Please, spare Orion and let him live through this," the Prime whispered. "Please."

Orion shifted, crying a bit as he recharged. Nemesis soothed him by rubbing his back in small, slow circles. Orion settled back down, latching onto his sire and smiling a bit.

"Orion, be strong," said Nemesis. "I wish there was more I or your carrier could do for you. But I will always be here for you when you need it. The same with your carrier and Ratchet. I love you Orion Pax, my son."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I admit, I have writer's block for my other stories and no so much with this one so updating again. And loving the reviews. They make me feel good and that the story is doing okay. I can see that we have almost 1,000 readers but not many reviewers. I'm fine with that cause reviews, no matter how many, still makes me feel good. But I have nothing to say so far except another doctor's appointment in a few days to check out my knee to see how it is doing. So I should have some free time to try to work on the other stories. Definitely working on Hidden Love for those of you who have read it.

And the time skips and all that is cause I can't think of anything to go next. So you may have noticed that a lot. Just wanted to tell you that in case any of you got confused. Hope you love this chapter readers.

Story songlist link: (Only the first two songs are in the story. Not yet to the others. That is if you want to listen to the songs.) playlist?list=PLCAqrz8sOj3PKcu1pzXNmvcyloL9TQOCI

Optimus' girl (guest): Yeah soon he will but won't know who Megatron really is, just that his older brother is dead but alive as a guardian angle. I'm going to have more of Nemesis, Alpha Trion, Orion, and Ratchet in this chapter.

Michelle Thornboy: Yes Orion will make it to adulthood. I plan on following the G1 plot, kinda with my ideas, and have him still lead the Autobots while on Earth. It'll be different cause this is AUish but similar to the cartoon.

bladestrike89: Sorry, still not telling you future chapter plans but the little hints I give out every now and then. I'm leaving the most of it a surprise with some interesting twists ;).

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own I lay my love on you by Westlife.

* * *

Nemesis woke up to a tapping on his chest. His optics onlined to the sight of Orion cooing and patting his chestplates. The sparkling smiled at his sire, his energy back and seeming to forget what had happened the previous day. Nemesis sat up more in his chair before pulling out a small tube from his chest, meant for sires to feed their sparklings if the carrier was unavailable or deceased. Orion popped the tube handed to him into his mouth and began feeding.

"I bet you must be starving and tired of this energon line," said Nemesis. Orion looked at his sire as if agreeing. "Your carrier should be up soon. Let us go see if he is. But first let's take care of this line."

Nemesis pulled out the energon line from his son's arm like how Ratchet had shown them. The sparkling flinched a bit, looking down at his arm. The Prime chuckled at the odd expression Orion gave his limb before heading to his berthroom. Alpha Trion was still recharging peacefully, but rather lonely. The leader climbed up and set Orion down near Alpha Trion.

The mechling looked at his carrier and squealed happily. He latched onto the old mech's chest and started patting it to wake up his recharging carrier like how he did previously with his sire. Alpha Trion jerked awake before realizing his son sat on him. Nemesis laughed softly before bending down to kiss his mate. Orion babbled and covered his optics when he saw his creators kissing.

"I see you two are up early," said Alpha Trion.

"Later than I am usually up but yes. Orion decided he was hungry," said Nemesis. "I already fed him. He seems to be doing better today."

"That is good. I hate seeing him suffer so much and there is nothing we can do but comfort him," said Alpha Trion.

"I do too love, but there isn't much we can do about it. This is Orion's challenge and he must go through it himself but we will help and support him along the way," said Nemesis.

"Swire," Orion babbled, crawling over to his sire and hugging him.

"His first word," said Nemesis. Alpha Trion reached over to grab the camera nearby and set it to record. "Can you say it again Orion? Can you say sire?"

"Swire," Orion repeated, giggling when he was picked up. His small arms wrapped around his sire's face, hugging him again. "Wuv yew."

"I love you too Orion," said Nemesis, a single tear making its way down his faceplate. His son was growing up so fast and seemed to stay positive despite the hard trial he was going through.

~~~000

Red Signal looked over the sparkling in his arms. His son stood off to his left ready to do anything he asked. With so little cases of DSF it was hard to determine treatment and not all have been successful. Only one had been marked successful but the mech that had it didn't live far into his adult years when he was diagnosed as a youngling. The old mech felt his spark sink at the thought that such a young mech would die so young. His friends didn't need this placed on them since they lost Megatron when he was a youngling.

"What should we do sire?" Ratchet asked. Red Signal glanced at the two creators sitting across from him.

"I'll search for the case of Hyperload. He was diagnosed with DSF as a youngling and his treatment had been more successful than the other thirteen," said Red Signal. "We can start from there and see what we can do for him, depending on what symptoms he has at the time. You made the right call when you offered to stay here Ratchet. Orion is going to need a medic nearby. Just remember that you have a duty at the hospital as well."

"I know sire. I have already made a plan of working both here and there while keeping up with my studies," said Ratchet.

"For now, keep an optic on him and report every week to me on how he is doing each day," said Red Signal to his son. "He is a strong mechling Nemesis. I have no doubt that he will suffer in the future but he will have joy and love to counteract it and make it easier on him."

~~~000 (A/N: Pretend that Megatron wrote I lay my love on you and not Westlife, 'kay?)

Nightgale looked at the datapad left on the desk next to her berth. She didn't know what it was but had a feeling it was from Megatron. After just relaxing all day without having much to do, Megatron sadly went back to work the next day. She opened it up and a poem popped up.

 _Just a smile and the rain is gone_

 _Can hardly believe it (yeah)_

 _There's an angel standing next to me_

 _Reaching for my heart_

 _Just a smile and there's no way back_

 _Can hardly believe it (yeah)_

 _But there's an angel calling me_

 _Reaching for my heart_

 _I know, that I'll be OK now_

 _This time it's real_

 _I lay my love on you_

 _It's all I wanna do_

 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _I was lost in a lonely place_

 _Could hardly believe it (yeah)_

 _Holding on to yesterdays_

 _Far, far too long_

 _Now I believe it's OK 'cause this time it's real_

 _I lay my love on you_

 _It's all I wanna do_

 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _I never knew that love could feel so good_

 _Like once in a life time_

 _You change my world_

 _I lay my love on you_

 _You make me feel brand new_

 _Show me your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _I lay my love on you_

 _It's all I wanna do_

 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _I lay my love on you_

 _You make me feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _As I lay my love on you_

It made her spark swell when she read it. There was so much love in these words. At the end it said, 'I love you. Megatron'. She would have to thank him when Megatron returned that night. The femme stored the datapad away in her subspace to keep it with her. A knock at her door startled the femme. She called out for whoever it was to enter. Her brother came in, having been excused from fighting until after he had the sparkling.

"Hey Sounders, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing. I just came to see you. What has you so happy?" Soundwave asked.

"Oh not much. It's hard to believe that we were set free," said Nightgale. Her brother glared at her from beneath his visor. "What? It's true."

"You aren't telling me everything," said Soundwave. "I can read your mind if you would like."

Nightgale seemed to pale at that. She knew of her brother's powers and he could get into even the strongest mind but only when he needed to. He usually asked first or nudged the bot's mind to ask. She debated on not telling him but it would be useless. He would find out one way or another.

"Uh... well you see... um... Megatron and I are courting now," Nightgale stuttered out, looking down to the floor quickly. She took a quick look to her brother to see what his reaction was. It was hard to tell with the mask and visor.

"You are courting... Megatron," Soundwave repeated, processing the new information. "How long?"

"Well we've had a crush on each other since we were younglings and he asked about two days ago after we were in the gardens and you went home to rest," said Nightgale.

"I see," said Soundwave. It was scary with how well he was taking this. "I will have to confront him about this."

Soundwave left to head to the Pits to talk with his friend. By now Megatron's match should be over and he would be in the either the medibay or the rec room. He checked the former first, not finding the silver mech there. He did find him in the rec room with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chattering about how well they were doing and how they had almost lost that day but managed to give their opponents a slip up at the last kilk. Quickshine was even there enjoying the company of his gladiators. The blue and white mech walked over, standing before the table.

"What the frag Megatron!" Soundwave shouted. Having been sparked his emotions were out of control. "Query: Are you dating my younger sister?!"

"So you found out," Megatron muttered, shrinking down from his friend. "I was going to tell you. Honestly Soundwave but you know I got busy and I was relaxing yesterday."

"Relaxing with Nightgale!" Soundwave corrected. "If I catch you doing anything to harm her in any way or form, I will hurt you and make you wish you had never been sparked."

The mech walked out, leaving Megatron shaking a bit with a wide-optic look on his face like he had just seen Unicron himself. Soundwave meant what he had said. The room erupted with cheers, cat calls, and teasing.

"Megatron's got a femme!"

"Good luck mech!"

"Soundwave ain't kidding, so better treat her well!"

"Ooooooo lover mech!"

"Is she pretty?"

Megatron shrunk down a bit. He was surprised that the other mechs and femmes would act so childish over him courting. Quickshine calmed his gladiators down, shooing them out except for Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and himself to give Megatron a break.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Quickshine teased. "I knew Soundwave had a younger sister in the mines but I didn't know you knew her. Is that who you bought?"

"Yes, I used to work in the mines. What I say must stay secret or else me, my family, and my friends will be killed," said Megatron. "You know me as Megatron the Gladiator, but what you don't know is that I am the heir to Nemesis Prime."

"How? He was killed in the mines," said Quickshine.

"That is a lie. I faked my death the help of my team Alpha 729. The story is that Terminus is my uncle and the others are my brothers. My 'creators' had resembled me after Nemesis' heir and even named me after him. But the truth is that I am Nemesis' and A3's son," Megatron explained. "The day I was 'killed', a femme from the High Council named Ariel came to murder me. I'm guessing this was to weaken my sire so that the High Council could control him. I was shot and a second fake me was what was buried. We had two copies that looked like me for protection. The others had a copy of themselves as well."

"So, you lied?" Sideswipe asked, looking hurt.

"I had to in order to protect the ones I love, including you two. If word got out that I survived then more attempts will be made or my creators and little brother will be killed," said Megatron. "Soundwave, the three Princes of Vos, Alpha 729 who I bought, and now you three are the only ones that know the truth and it must be kept that way. No matter what happens, you must promise not to say a word about this."

"We promise," the twins said.

"As do I," the owner said.

"Thank you," said Megatron. "Now, I have a femme waiting at home for me. Even with the rest of Alpha 729 there, I'm guessing she is a bit lonely."

"Tell us all about her later," said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker punched his brother's shoulder. "Ow. What? She sounds amazing."

"I'm sure she will want to meet you two," said Megatron.

~~~000

Soundwave breathed in heavily, clutching at his stomach plating. He was told that symbiotes and minicons tended to be carried much shorter than a normal sparkling since they developed faster. Another wave of pain went through him and he made his way to the medic. He also commed Megatron to tell him what was going on and requested him at his side during the sparking.

Hook, the Pits' head medic, was about to shout at whoever came in until he saw Soundwave. Immediately the medic helped the telepath onto a berth and scanned his abdomen where the gestation tank was. He cursed, it was a bit early to be sparking by at least two weeks or so. Soundwave groaned, hoping Megatron got there to support him.

~~~000

"Slag it," Megatron cursed. He set his energon cube aside. "I have to leave."

"What's going on?" Terminus asked.

"Soundwave is in labor and about to spark," said Megatron. "He asked me to come be at his side."

"Tell us what it is when you can," said Drillbit.

"I'm coming with you," said Nightgale.

She and Megatron made their way to the medibay in the Pits. Soundwave was shouting and could be heard clearly by the door. Megatron told Nightgale to remain outside the door while he went in. Soundwave whimpered and had tears coming down his face. Hook stood at the end of the berth, waiting for Soundwave's body to finish preparing.

"I'm here Soundwave," said Megatron, grabbing his friend's servo.

"It hurts so much," Soundwave whispered. His servo squeezed Megatron's ebony one.

"I know my friend. With it being a small bot, it should be over quicker," said Megatron with a bit of hope. He wasn't sure if that was true or not but he hoped it was.

"It should be. He's almost ready. Give it a bit," said Hook, spreading the long legs to get a better look. "Just a little longer Soundwave and you'll be ready."

In a few kilks, Soundwave's valve was ready and so was the sparkling. Hook warmed up his servos and held them near the valve while looking to the monitor.

"On the next contraction, I need you to push for me Soundwave," Hook ordered. "I want you to do this each time. And breathe just like we practiced. The more relaxed you are, the faster this will be done with."

Soundwave nodded through the pain, pushing when the contraction hit him. He stopped when it ended and prayed silently that it would be over soon. He repeated the action seven more times, screaming the entire time, before the sparkling slipped free. Hook cleaned up the sparkling, hearing tiny growls from it. The sparkling was a black feline with red optics and some grey on the legs.

"It's a mechling Soundwave," said Hook. He handed the sparkling over to the new creator. "Did you plan on a name?"

"Ravage," Soundwave said hoarsely, his tears stopping as he looked at his son. "Hello little one. I'm so glad you are finally here."

Ravage looked to his carrier, licking the digit near him. Soundwave opened his chest to feed the newborn before he went into recharge. Megatron got Nightgale and the femme cooed all over the sparkling. She told Megatron that she would stay here with her brother and that she would meet him at home.

"Make sure you have someone go with you when you come home. The streets are dangerous for femmes in Kaon at anytime of day or night," said Megatron. "Mechs and a few femmes will think you are a pleasure bot and might take you away. If you are with a gladiator, they will know to stay away."

"All right," said Nightgale. She pecked Megatron's cheek. "Go home and rest up. You have work tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So bored so I decided to work on this and a few other stories. Might need a tissue warning in this one. And Orion will be a bit older in this chapter too. And sorry for not updating any stories. School is almost over and things are getting chaotic and finals are due soon, so working on them. Hope you all understand. Graduation is a huge thing for me right now. So shorter chapter but I try.

bladestrike89: Nope don't know what you are talking about ;P. Last I checked he was Soundwave's.

Optimus' girl (guest): I can't wait either. They will be conceived in a similar way that Ravage was just cause Soundwave doesn't have anyone. At least not yet. I was thinking maybe Thundercracker or Blaster. I was thinking Jazz but I'm sticking Jazz with Prowl when they are older. Those two will come in when Orion starts going to school when he's older.

Michelle Thornboy: I'm hoping to add in more of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when I get a good idea on where I can use them. I'm thinking that they be like Nightgale's bodyguard in a sense while she's in Kaon because of how the city is as mentioned in the previous chapter. They may be young but they can pack a punch. And Soundwave is just overprotective. Maybe a bit much but his emotions and stuff were out of whack with being sparked.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own You raise me up sung by Westlife.

* * *

Nemesis Prime woke up the next day to see his son and mate next to him. He didn't want to get up but he had to in order to go to a meeting to see how the other cities on Cybertron were doing. After spending the day in their personal crystal gardens with Orion, the two creators had a bit of their own fun before recharging. Alpha Trion had brought Orion in when he cried for food and decided to just keep him there.

The Prime carefully got up off the berth, heading out to refuel before leaving. He filled and drank a cube quickly and headed for the High Council's and Prime's building near his home. There would be reports to fill out before the meeting in a few hours. As much as he hated paperwork, Nemesis still got it done quickly.

"Ah Nemesis."

The Prime growled silently at that snide voice belonging to Halogen. He looked up from his report that he was doing, slightly glaring at the mech. Halogen took a seat across from the Prime. A sick grin marked the Councilor's faceplates.

"Isn't the anniversary of your son's death coming up?" Halogen asked, knowing that he struck a nerve. "Are you and A3 going to go visit the brat's grave?"

"My son is not a brat. He was a kind youngling that helped those less fortunate than himself," said Nemesis. He had almost crushed the datapad in his servo. "I will go see his grave whenever I please Halogen."

"Oooo looks like I hit a sensitive spot," Halogen teased.

"It was you and those other glitches that caused my son's death. If he had been with his creators where he belongs, Megatron would still be alive," said Nemesis.

"Well you have another little glitch to care for now. At least this one is better looking. Who knows? He may just be the next Prime. With the proper training from us, he will be a wonderful leader," said Halogen. The mech inspected his digits as he spoke. "I hear his health isn't the best, so probably not. Kid will be lucky to live long enough to know the pleasures being an adult can have. I know I would have fun with him."

Nemesis slammed his servos on the desk. He was seething now at the mention of his second son becoming a slave to the High Council. He would never allow such a thing to happen. The Prime reached forward, grabbing Halogen in a choke hold as he brought the mech closer.

"Do not _ever_ speak of my son like that again," Nemesis threatened. "I will rip out your spark and destroy it, along with any bot else that dares to touch him. Am I clear Halogen?"

The Councilor nodded quickly. Nemesis let the mech go, watching as he scrambled out of the office. He didn't care about what would happen to him, just as long as the message got through. His little Orion didn't deserve a worse fate than his older brother.

~~~000

Soundwave pulled the cube away from his son so that the sparkling wouldn't drink so fast. The little symbiote had been growing up faster than the carrier had hoped. Before long, his sparkling will be an adult, according to body type. The blue mech looked up when Megatron stood.

"Are you leaving?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes I am. It is time I went to see how my little brother is doing," said Megatron. "I shall return soon."

Megatron sauntered out and made his way to Iacon. He knew that his creators were probably working at this time, leaving Orion at home with Ratchet. When he arrived at his former home, he spotted the youngling sitting in the crystal garden, looking at the flowers. The silver mech moved to the garden, staying out of sight until he was sure that he was alone with his little brother.

Orion sat looking rather lonely. He traced the ground with a digit, not able to do much because of his disease. Megatron crept into the garden, watching from a large cluster of colored crystals. Orion, having sensed the presence, looked around. He spotted a mech that seemed to be glowing.

"Who you?" Orion asked. Megatron was startled, but smiled gently. He bent down to sit on the ground, motioning for his brother to sit upon his lap.

"I am your big brother Orion," Megatron said.

"Big bwrother?" Orion questioned.

"Yes. I... was taken away when I was a little older than you," said Megatron. "I came from the Allspark to see you. Primus has made me your guardian angel, there when you need it."

"Oh, otay," said Orion. The youngling winced, his spark hurting again. Megatron noticed.

"What's wrong little one?" Megatron asked.

"Spark hurting. I really sick. Ratchet says so," said Orion. "I could die when I older. Spark sick."

Megatron felt his own spark clench. His brother had a spark illness. He brought the little one to his chest, hugging him. Orion smiled, snuggling into the large chest. He spotted a mark on the silver mech.

"What that?" Orion traced over the mark.

"It is a symbol I had been sparked with," Megatron answered. "You should rest."

The spark below soothed him into recharge. Megatron heard pedesteps and a loud voice.

"Orion!"

With much care, Megatron set Orion down and hid. The youngling remained in recharge as the medic came into view. Said medic ran to the youngling, cursing slightly and taking scans. He sighed in relief at seeing that nothing terrible had happened. He picked up Orion and carried him back inside to his berth.

Megatron knew that he would have to be there to watch over Orion. His brother was suffering and didn't have someone there for him all the time to comfort him. The gladiator took it upon himself to do just that.

~~~000

Nemesis stared down at where his son was buried. Even though the pain had dulled, it still felt lonely at the loss of his oldest.

"Oh Megatron, I wish you were still alive. Even if you were still away, it would ease this old mech's spark knowing you are alive. I hope to be reunited with you someday. It will be a wonderful reunion. Your carrier and little brother would agree with me."

Nemesis traced over the carvings of his son's name. He would continue on and wait until it is his time to join Primus and Megatron. The Prime turned and flew home to meet up with his youngest and beloved mate. He had missed them while he was away working.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not doing good with the new meds prescribed to me, but hey can't control it. Gives me a bit of time to think for this story. Working on the other stories too. So enjoy this one.

Guest: It is sad.

tiedwithribbons: You'll find out in the far future towards the end of the story if Megatron will reveal who he really is in the future. Orion will tell his creators in this chapter about his "guardian angel".

Optimus' girl (guest): Hmm... Thundercracker and Soundwave would be a good pairing for this story. It would work out well. Halogen is just a jerk like Micronus Prime.

Michelle Thornboy: It is.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

future ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"He's been in recharge for a while now. Are you sure he is all right Ratchet?"

"Of course I am Nem. With what he is going through, it doesn't surprise me."

Orion onlined his optics. He rubbed at his optics, removing his blurred vision. His carrier sat on his berth. His sire stood off to the side with Ratchet. The youngling crawled to his carrier, sitting in his lap. Alpha Trion hugged his son, looking into those bright blue optics. Orion smiled widely, his dentas showing.

"How are you feeling my little one?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Much better. Carrier guess what?" Orion asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I have a guardian angel. He says he is my older brother."

Nemesis stopped talking, looking to his youngest son in shock. He had seen Megatron? Megatron had come as Orion's guardian angel? He pulled up a crate, sitting on it and turning Orion's helm to look at him.

"You saw Megatron? Are you positive?" Nemesis asked. The Prime reached into his subspace, pulling out a datapad containing holopics of the silver mech. Alpha Trion activated the datapad, setting the pictures to slideshow.

"Is this the mech you saw?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Yep. He even had that mark," said Orion, pointing to the symbol. "Sire, what happened to him?"

"He was killed in the mines," said Nemesis. "He was taken away from us because he had red optics and a larger build."

"But you have a large frame build," Orion pointed out.

"Yes, but my blue optics were what kept me with my sire," said Nemesis. "Because I looked just like him, the High Council named me the heir to the throne of the Primes. And one day, you will become the Prime. You will be the one to do what I never could. You will lead our people with such greatness."

"But... I won't be able to. Remember sire, I'm dying," Orion said, looking down.

"Yes, you will. I just know that you will be an amazing leader one day. One that will take my place and continue what me and Megatron did along with my sire," said Nemesis. He picked up his son and held him. "You are strong Orion Pax. Never forget that. You are destined for great things, even with this terrible illness."

"I love you sire. I love you carrier."

Orion hugged his creators tightly. He rubbed at his optics again, wincing at the pain going through his spark. Ratchet injected some pain killers and a sedative to help the youngling recharge.

~~~000

"Orion!"

The youngling looked to his small group of friends. He had met them on the first day of school. They didn't care what he was going through, but rather supported him when he needed it. Orion had missed a few days of school because of his spark.

"Been a while Pax," said Jazz. "We missed ya."

"It is good to be back Jazz," said Orion.

Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz helped their friend to the classroom. The instructor handed Orion a datapad with any missed work on it.

"Thank you Professor Kup," said Orion.

"No problem kid. How ya feelin'?" Kup asked.

"A bit better. Ratchet says my spark was fluxing," said Orion.

"Well it's good ta have ya back kid."

Orion took notes all during class with his friends around him. When they went outside to play, Orion spotted Megatron watching him from a distance. He waved at the large mech before turning back to his group. When Prowl looked to see who Orion was waving to, he didn't see anyone. He guessed it had something to do with DSF.

When it was time to refuel, Orion lost motion of his arms, dropping his cube and spilling it. Jazz saw the frozen look on Orion's face, growing worried. It wasn't long before tremors ran through the youngling. Ultra Magnus got up and ran to get Kup.

"Professor Kup, something is happening to Orion!" Ultra Magnus shouted. He had tears brimming, but did not fall.

"Slow down Magnus. What's happening?" Kup asked, following the youngling.

"He lost control in his arms and dropped his energon. Then he started to shake," said Ultra Magnus. He pointed to his friend when they got nearby. "See?"

Orion was convulsing badly, Jazz and Prowl holding each other, frightened about what was happening. Kup got Orion onto his side, hoping that the youngling's episode would cease. Ratchet hadn't told him anything about seizures. He commed the medic, telling him the situation.

" _Ratchet, what do I do?_ " Kup asked.

" _Make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I'm on my way now_."

Kup hoped the convulsions would stop. Orion looked like he was in so much pain. The old mech gently held the tiny servos when Orion reached to scratch at his chest.

"Let me."

Kup looked up to see a silver mech, questioning his being there. He noted that he looked like Nemesis' kid, but older, and like that gladiator doppleganger. One key difference was the symbol for love on this mech whereas the gladiator didn't. Megatron bent down, taking Orion into his arms and hushing him. Slowly, the tremors ceased and Orion cried from the pain.

"Stay with him," said Megatron, handing his brother back over. "When he wakes up, tell him his guardian angel is nearby."

"Kup!"

The small group looked in the direction of the shout. Ratchet sprinted over, sliding to his knees. Kup looked back to the mystery mech, but didn't see any sign of him.

"Frag, this isn't supposed to be happening yet," Ratchet cursed. His scanner beeped. "He should be fine now with a bit of energon."

"Ratchet?" Orion asked, optics barely online.

"Shh... you're fine now Orion. Try to get some energon," said Ratchet. The medic pulled out a small cube, helping the youngling drink. "Do you want to stay here?"

Orion shook his helm. As much as he wanted to, he wanted his sire. Ratchet nodded, calling his friend.

"Sire."

" _Nem, I know this is a bad time, but Orion just had a seizure. I fear it is progressing faster than we hoped. He wants you._ "

" _I'll be there in a few kliks."_

"Nemesis is on his way," said Ratchet. "Let's go wait up front."

It wasn't long until the Prime landed at the school, going for the office. The sight of his son being cradled in Kup's arms had the Prime worried. He scooped up his son, holding him close.

"Sire... hurts," Orion whimpered, pointing to his spark. "Brother made some of the pain go away."

"Take him home Prime. He needs recharge. Stay by his side. I am needed back at the hospital for a surgery with a victim," said Ratchet. "Keep me posted on his condition until I get back."

"Thank you Kup," said Nemesis when Ratchet left.

"Prime, sir, is Orion going to be okay?" Prowl asked.

"I'm sure Orion will be just fine with a bit of rest," said Nemesis, bending down to the little ones' height. "I'll take good care of him."

"Get better Pax," said Jazz.

"I will you guys," Orion whispered. He waved goodbye to his friends as his sire took him home to rest.

~~~000

"What's on your mind 'Cracker?" Skywarp asked.

"Hmm... oh it's you," said Thundercracker. He put the datapad face down. "Just thinking."

"Uh-huh," Skywarp said, snatching the datapad away. "Ooooo some mech has a crush."

"Shut up," Thundercracker growled, blushing slightly.

"On who?" Starscream asked.

"This gladiator named Soundwave. The one that hung out with Megs, remember? Blue, visor, monotone voice, mask," Skywarp described. "That mech. He's the one that was taken by the High Council and sparked by them."

"I don't care about that," the blue seeker blurted out. "And what does it matter to you two anyway? Star had Skyfire, so why can't I have someone?"

"Our creators will not be pleased," said Starscream. "Soundwave is a grounder. Sire would understand but carrier will have you exiled from Vos."

"Then I will be exiled. I don't even know if he likes me back."

"You should go ask him out. From the Pits schedule, Soundwave's fight should have ended by now," said Skywarp. "We'll come with ya and see good ole Megs."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Nothing to say but enjoy. Sorry for it being short. I got sick and busy at the same time.

Michelle Thornboy: Oh yeah. I changed them a bit, but they grow more into the ones we know as the war goes on. The meds are doing pretty good. I stopped that horrid one.

Optimus' girl: Thundercracker and Soundwave do make a cute couple. I see the younger ones as them having more emotions.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

future ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Thundercracker shifted a bit on his pedes, looking down when Quickshine brought them to a nearly empty rec room. Soundwave, Megatron, and Nightgale sat at a table, mingling about the recent fights. Ravage sat on Soundwave's lap, watching as his carrier talked. Quickshine cleared his throat, letting the three adults know he was there.

"Ah Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, it is good to see you again," said Megatron. He motioned to the empty seats nearby. "Please, have a seat and join us."

"And you as well my friend," said Starscream, bowing his helm. "We decided to come visit for a bit."

Starscream and Skywarp sat down first, forcing their brother to take the seat next to Soundwave. Thundercracker blushed as he sat next to his crush, taking a glance to the new member. Ravage got up and stretched, padding over to the blue seeker and curling up on his lap.

"Ravage: enjoys Thundercracker," Soundwave said, turning his attention to the Prince.

Starscream motioned to stay silent and they left the two alone to talk. The crowned Prince told Megatron about how his brother had fallen for the other mech. Megatron thought it was wonderful, knowing Soundwave needed someone to love, especially with a past like his.

"So... uh... Soundwave, how are you doing?" Thundercracker asked.

"Soundwave: is recovering," the mech replied.

"That's good. We heard what happened to you. I'm sorry that it did." Thundercracker cursed at himself, feeling stupid for not really coming up with a way to talk. He felt like a complete idiot when he saw Soundwave flinch at the mention of his... forced interface. "Sorry."

"It is fine," Soundwave said.

Battle cries pierced through the walls. Thundercracker curled up around Ravage as the door was blasted open. Soundwave opened his chest up, quickly putting his son into it. A raging mech ran straight for Soundwave, waving an ax around crazily. Thundercracker jumped in front of his crush, grabbing the attacker and throwing him.

"For Glade!"

Soundwave scrambled to get out of the way, falling when the assassin grabbed him. The blue telepath struggled, feeling the mech rip off his visor, leaving him blind and mostly deaf.

Thundercracker jumped onto the mech, ripping him away. Seeker Rage activated and Thundercracker attacked, shredding into the mech. Energon spurted onto his frame and streaked down to the floor. The blue Prince snarled as he was pulled away.

"TC calm down! He can't do anything now!" Skywarp said.

"He's right. Soundwave needs you," Starscream added.

TC looked to the mech, running to him. Soundwave cried out when he felt servos touch him. His body trembled wildly, being fearful, but started to relax as he felt the soft thumps of a spark when he was hugged.

"Shh... shh... it's all right Soundwave. I've got you love. I've got you," Thundercracker whispered, rocking slightly. There was no answer in words, only a fearful whimper.

"Soundwave!"

Megatron knelt in front of his friends, scanning over the blue and white mech. He frowned at the missing visor. He reached out, tracing a few words onto Soundwave's plating with a digit. Looking around, he found the broken visor a few feet away.

"Let's get him to the medibay. You will have to carry him. He can't see and barely hear without his visor on," the silver mech said, picking up the broken piece. "It'll take a few hours for it to be fixed."

Thundercracker got to his pedes, holding Soundwave close to his chest. He wasn't aware of how disabled Soundwave was. His spark raced fast as if trying to break free and merge with the telepath's spark. It slightly frightened the seeker Prince. He had never known his spark to act like this when he was with other mechs and femmes in Vos.

Soundwave tried to listen to what was going on, but couldn't quite hear the words. He knew there was noise, barely hearing it, but couldn't make anything out. His mind searched for thoughts to figure out what was going on. He felt relieved when he felt Megatron. What had surprised him though was what Thundercracker was thinking.

' _He loves me? Why would he love a broken mech?'_ Soundwave thought. His spark did feel drawn to the blue seeker. His mind probed at the seeker's, sorting out the feelings. ' _Will he tell me? Should I tell him that I know? Why does my spark act so strangely around him? Could this be what real love is?'_

Soundwave jumped slightly as he was placed on the medibay berth. He felt the medic examine his face before going to his desk to work on the visor. Thundercracker stayed nearby while the medic worked, fiddling around with his digits. The medic finished up and went over to the injured mech, clipping the visor back on.

"There you go Soundwave. It should be fixed now."

"Soundwave: grateful. Thank you," the mech said.

"You're welcome. You are discharged now," the medic said.

"We should go somewhere. I'm sure the others took care of our mystery assassin," Thundercracker said, taking Soundwave by the arm and leading him away. ' _Vector Sigma that sounded really stupid. Pull yourself together mech!_ '

"So how is Ravage doing?" Thundercracker asked awkwardly.

"Ravage: is fine. A bit shaken up but calm," Soundwave answered. The mech pinned in a code and took the Prince into his quarters. "Soundwave thanks you Thundercracker for saving my life. Mech: wanted revenge for killing brother in fight."

"No problem."

"Soundwave: confesses. Read mind. Prince: holds feelings for Soundwave. Query: why?"

"Because I just do. I don't care what has happened to you, I just love you. And I love Ravage as well. If you give me a chance, I will prove myself to earn your spark," Thundercracker vowed, gaining sudden courage.

"I accept," Soundwave said, nodding.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Nothing really. Cleaning a lot while parents are out and just lazing around, trying to work on my older stories. Not going so well since I am stuck on them.

Optimus' girl: Thundercracker will take good care of Soundwave, no matter how far apart they may be.

Michelle Thornboy: It'll get much more for TC and SW.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

future ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Starscream flew in front, all three returning to Vos. Thundercracker seemed on a high, his positive emotions leaking into the bond. He felt jealous of his brother, but also happy that he found someone. Seeing any couple reminded him of Skyfire and what had happened to him afterwards. The Prince wouldn't admit it to anyone and kept it hidden.

The castle guards waved the returning Princes in, bowing respectfully when the trine transformed.

"Welcome back sirs," one guard said. "You have been requested by the Queen to speak with her in the throne room. As a warning, she doesn't seem very pleased."

"Thank you Cloudbreaker," said Starscream. "Carry on guards."

The brothers dreaded going to their carrier. She was known to follow the punishments of anyone breaking the Vosian rules, even if they were royal or her own sons. They tended to leave scars as a reminder to obey the laws upheld by the Vosians. Starscream already thought of taking any punishment for his brothers. He did not fear the Queen, given the King was so much more merciful and kind.

Two servants opened up the throne room doors. Only the Queen was present, sitting luxuriously in her throne. Her optics brightened at seeing her sons. Starscream bowed in respect, his brothers following behind him.

"Carrier, you wished to see us?" Starscream asked.

"Yes. I have heard rumors of you three leaving Vos to go to the Kaonian Gladiatorial Pits and seeing those grounder filth," the Queen said.

"It is true. I will not hide that fact," Starscream said, knowing any lie would be seen plainly.

"You will cease at once," the Queen said. "Any further contact will result in punishment."

"I must decline. We have too much outside of Vos just to leave it behind," the tri-colored seeker said. "I'm sorry."

"Thundercracker, Skywarp?"

"We must also decline," the two said.

"Then punishment will take place."

"Please carrier, let me take any punishment. Thundercracker and Skywarp do not deserve it," Starscream intervened. "I beg of you. They follow me, so it is I that will take the fault. It won't matter how many times you do, but we will remain by our choice. Just let me take this punishment and future ones."

"Very well. Thundercracker, Skywarp, you two are dismissed. And send the servants in," the Queen said.

Solarsky stood from her throne, going over to her son. The servants came in, bending in half and remaining like that.

"Light, go inform the medic to prepare for a patient. Height, you will assist me in punishing the Prince," Solarsky said. the femme on the left left to the medibay while the mech on the right took Starscream by the arm.

The trio headed down to the lower levels. Even though Starscream did not resist, fear still had him moving tensely. He hated the lower castle, having been punished as a youngling as an example. His sire never found out, nor did he have the courage to say something. He hid his scars with paint, only Skyfire knowing what happened to him.

Starscream looked up when they stopped. They had reached that dreadful room. The Prince swallowed, steeling himself for the oncoming pain. He heard Height faintly whisper that he was sorry before going to the wall. A pair of shackles hung from the wall. Starscream stood as he was bounded, preventing him from any escape.

Height moved back to the door, standing against the wall next to the door. He couldn't bear to see the seeker he watched grow up in pain. It hurt his spark each time he saw such a cruel act. Solarsky went to her son, a bladed, five-tailed whip dangling from her servo. There was no regret in her optics. Starscream kept his optics set on his carrier's, denta gritting together in preparation.

Solarsky threw her arm forward, the whip cracking against Starscream's chest. The Prince gritted his denta harder, servos fisting up as agony ripped through him. Three lashes later he finally screamed, the blades digging in deep. The loud screams echoed around and into the hallway, traveling up the castle.

Height offlined his optics and audios. He could not stand this torture. The vibrations of the screams still went through his body, up through his pedes and to his helm.

Energon squirted out and gathered around on the ground. Splatters of the violet liquid painted the walls and caked the Prince and Queen. Starscream pleaded and cried, his tears dripping and mixing with his spilt energon. His body was on fire, cockpit shattered, fuel lines split open, tanks cracked, wings torn, and spark dimming with each passing minute. The light coming from his spark, lighting the room, flickered off the femme, showing her sick pleasure in this.

"I'm finished here. Height, take him away to the medibay to be fixed up," Solarsky ordered. She looked at her plating. "I need to get cleaned up."

"Yes my Queen," said Height, having paid attention when the vibrations ceased. He unshackled the Prince, catching him in his arms. He waited until the Queen left before taking Starscream away. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. If I did, then there would be no doubt that I would have been killed."

"Don't... don't be sorry," Starscream muttered. He coughed, energon spilling from his intake. "I'm... used to... it."

"Not to this extent," said Height. "Let's get you fixed up Starscream."

Height made his way up to the medibay, going slowly as not to cause more pain and bleeding. The medic stood prepared, helping get Starscream onto a berth in a private room. Height stayed nearby, making sure that the Prince was stable. He didn't like how weak the spark felt against his body. And there was more than half the energon in the body that spewed out.

The medic finished rather quickly, within a few hours. He made sure his sensors were put on the Prince's vitals in case there were any changes. The mech patted Height on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Height looked at the web of tubes and wires that kept the Prince alive. It was a horrid sight, but at least he was safe. Height secretly sent a message to the King and the other two Princes to come to the medibay. They deserved to be there with the middle triplet in case he woke up. He would also explain what had happened.

"Height, what happened to my son?" Airway asked when he sprinted into the room.

"The Queen punished him for leaving Vos and being associated with grounders," Height reported.

"Star said he would take our punishment too. We had went because, well... I fell for... Soundwave. He's a gladiator, the one that was raped and sparked by the High Council," said Thundercracker.

"Are you happy with Soundwave?" Airway asked.

"Of course I am. Soundwave is willing to give me a chance at being with me. I love him sire. I love him, no matter what happens to him," Thundercracker burst. "And look what that got us! Star is dying, or close to it. I can feel it through the bond!"

Airway pulled his distraught son to him, hugging him. Thundercracker cried into his sire's chest.

"Starscream is stronger than you think. He will pull through this," the King reassured. "You are also strong, both of you."

"Thank you sire," TC murmured against the blue plating. "We are so lucky to have you as our sire. We love you."

"I love all of you as well," Airway said. "Height, please stay with Starscream and guard him. I want to know when he is online."

Airway began coughing, intakes wheezing as he did. He spat a small amount of energon into his palm. Thundercracker motioned for Skywarp to go grab the medic. Height pulled up a chair for the King to sit in as his episode ended with ragged breathing. The medic came in, scanning the King over.

"You've been taking the medicine. You shouldn't be getting worse," the medic said.

"This could be more serious than we thought Sunstream," Airway said.

"Let's get you on a berth. I want to watch over you for tonight," said Sunstream.

"Sire, what's wrong?" Skywarp asked.

"Nothing my son. Just a simple virus," the King lied.

"Simple my aft. You're very ill and didn't tell us," said Skywarp.

"I can assure you that I am fine. Your carrier makes sure I take my medication on time," said Airway. "You two should go get some recharge."

"Will you be fine without us?" Thundercracker asked.

"Of course. I love you three. Don't forget that," said Airway. "Goodnight."

"Night," the two Princes said, kissing their sire's cheek. They did the same with Starscream before heading to their quarters.

Airway got settled down. Sunstream hooked up a machine to monitor the King's vitals. He administered a drug to help the King recharge peacefully as well as another dose of medication. The medic went to his office for a bit of recharge himself, not knowing the next time he will get any. A few minutes or at least an hour would do good on his systems.

~~~000

Starscream onlined his optics, voice box glitching slightly as his systems came online. His entire front ached, but at least he was alive. There was, however, a pain in his spark. He searched the bond, trying to figure out why he was hurting. Where his sire's presence once was, was nothing. Starscream sat up, ignoring the machines he was hooked up to.

Height tried to push the Prince back down, but Starscream was stronger. The weakened seeker tore off the wires, running out into the main part of the medibay. His brothers cried over a berth, a greyed frame laying upon it. Starscream went over, optics widening as he saw his sire... dead. Sunstream had put away the machine before turning back to the three Princes.

"I'm sorry you three. His illness progressed too much. The medicine should have cured him, but it failed," said Sunstream.

"Who gave it to him?" Starscream asked.

"The Queen, every evening with energon," the medic said. "Why?"

"That glitch! She poisoned him! Do a full autopsy Sunstream! I need proof," Starscream ordered. "I knew she was greedy and like those other royals, but this is too far."

"Of course young Prince," Sunstream said, bowing. "I will do it today. I don't have anything going on. I will get the results back to you. For now, the Queen knows that it is from the illness."

Starscream nodded, heading out of the medibay. He couldn't stand being near his sire right now. His brothers and Height followed behind him. Starscream was still seething about his carrier torturing him, but now to kill the King?! It was simply unacceptable!

"How do you know carrier did this?" TC asked.

"I know her all too well. She doesn't care who gets hurt or killed, just as long as she remains in power with her greed," said Starsceam. "Look what she has done to me since I was a youngling."

"What are we going to do if sire was poisoned?" Skywarp asked.

"I will deal with the glitch with the law. Her punishment will be death," said Starscream. "Solarsky enjoys upholding the rules, yet she broke them by murdering sire. I just know she did."

~~~000

All of Vos mourned for their beloved King. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all had set the King to rest with the rest of the former rulers. The Queen hadn't shed a tear, adding to the middle Prince's suspicions. The crowned Prince wouldn't come into power until the Queen was dead.

The three brothers had all lounged around, having come back from Kaon to inform them of what had happened personally. Sunstream had said that it was indeed poison that killed the King. Soundwave did his best to comfort his lover, Ravage also doing his best to. Thundercracker accepted the attempts, but his spark was still heavy with loss.

Now after a month of no King, trouble had started. Thundercracker finished up his cube before returning to his datapad. Two heavy guards came in with the Queen. They each grabbed Thundercracker, beginning to drag him away. The other two brothers tried to follow and free their brother.

"Let me go!" Thundercracker demanded.

"You will be sent to the castle prisons to await death. You have betrayed Vos by loving a grounder," the Queen said.

"What?! How did you find out?!" Starscream asked, furious at his carrier.

"I have my ways," said Solarsky. "Take him away!"

"No! TC!"

The young seekers tried again to get to their brother. Another heavy guard came in, hitting a nerve to knock out the Princes. The Queen snorted, walking out of the room.

Thundercracker struggled the whole way, begging for mercy. He was dragged into the prisons, thrown into a cell and shackled. The blue seeker tried to get the cuffs off, the chains clinking together. He glared at his carrier.

"Let me go! You have no right to imprison me because I found love," TC said. "I don't see how anyone could love _you._ You're just a selfish, greedy _glitch_ that cares about only herself."

"Yet I remain in power. I'll come by later to kill you. If you're lucky, I'll send your husk to the Pits," Solarsky said. "You have three hours."

Thundercracker let out a sob when he was alone. He was going to be killed, leaving Soundwave to raise Ravage himself. He didn't want to die, to leave his lover to suffer in grief because of his death. Soundwave wouldn't be able to handle such a tragedy. And Megatron... Megatron would be sparkbroken with a death of a friend.

"I'm so sorry Soundwave, Megatron, my brothers, sire," Thundercracker whimpered to himself. "I wasn't strong enough."

The blue seeker didn't know how long he was there. It wasn't long before two guards holding the other Princes in a vice grip came inside the cell. The Queen followed, a long, slim dagger in her servo. The guards made sure that both of the seekers were watching. Solarsky petted the eldest triplet in mock comfort before starting to cut open energon lines. Thundercracker cried out as white hot agony went through him. His pink energon glowed faintly as it dripped down his frame.

"Stop please!" Starscream begged. "Let him go please! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Silence!" Solarsky said sharply. The guards covered the brothers' intakes with a servo. "That's better."

She took the blade and drove it into Thundercracker's chest, barely missing his spark. Another inch or two to the right and it would have hit his spark. Thundercracker fell limp, optics offlining and frame greying. Starsceam and Skywarp cried, both breaking free and going to their brother. They could feel the weak spark through the bond, knowing that if the blue mech didn't get help now, he would die.

"You glitch! Fragging selfish glitch! I should kill you right now!" Starscream seethed.

"Then you will meet his same fate," Solarsky said smugly.

"You will die anyways. I know you murdered sire! With poison! You switched the medicine and killed him!" Starscream accused, knowing he was right when the Queen didn't deny the fact. "Guards, take her away now! You know the truth and what our _laws_ say about murders, especially of a royal."

"No! Get off of me! I demand you get your servos off of me! You can't do this!"

"Star, we need to get him to Kaon. He won't be safe here if the rest of the royals find out," said Skywarp.

"Let's hurry. He doesn't have much time. At least Megatron and Soundwave can protect him better than we can," said Starscream.

~~~000

The two seekers landed, rushing to the Pits' medibay. They called for a medic to hurry. Megatron and Soundwave had been in there for repairs after a harsh team battle. Soundwave choked, not finding his voice.

"T-Thunder-cracker," Soundwave stuttered.

"What happened?" Megatron asked.

"Our so called _carrier_ and _Queen_ had him executed for loving a grounder. Don't take this as your fault Soundwave. Thundercracker knew the risk. He's still alive, barely. We couldn't risk him staying in Vos, not if the other royal members find out about his relationship. Protect him Megatron, for us," Starscream begged. "Please, keep him safe because we can't."

"Of course," said Megatron.

Soundwave stayed silent. He couldn't help but feel as if he was to blame. He was the one that accepted the seeker's love and wanted to have a relationship with him. And now here he was, dying on the medical berth in front of him.

' _Please Thundercracker, fight. Stay with me please.'_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well I've had homework that is due in two weeks so hopefully I can get it finished. Sewing. Fun.

And today is D-Day, which was "celebrated" about 4 days ago where I live. In the Transformers universe, it means Decepticon Day, made by Overlord when he killed thousands of Autobots and Neutrals. In WW2, D-Day was Doomsday, taught in class and called multiple things in different parts of the world, which had Operation: Overlord as part of it. This is why Transformers is good. I stump all my history teachers with my vast knowledge and people ask how I know so much and I say Transformers.

So today I am honoring those soldiers that fought on this day and died/survived. And no I am not being disrespectful by saying this. I had a lot of people tell me I was by linking it to Transformers but it is true. Transformers holds historical facts to our world.

tiedwithribbons: You'll find out.

Guest: Still working on Shots. Doing three chapters in a row so that you guys don't have to wait for so long.

Michelle Thornboy: XP.

Malus89 (guest): Well Ratbat is one of the Senators of the High Council... So that means he won't be sparked by Soundwave.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

future ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Soundwave had finally moved towards Thundercracker. The medic was still working, having called in two assistants. There weren't any operation rooms to say, so they just remained there where everyone could see. Megatron stopped Soundwave, grabbing him in an embrace. Soundwave struggled against his friend, reaching an arm out to the blue seeker.

"No, let me go Megatron. He needs me. Please, Thundercracker needs me!" Soundwave pleaded, ignoring the tears that slipped under his visor and under his mask. "Thundercracker!"

The blue telepath collapsed against his friend, clutching the silver arms, helm resting against the larger mech's chest. He could hear the medics curse and the machines beep wildly. The world darkened for the distressed mech, only seeing Thundercracker's still face.

"Megatron, take him out before his powers get out of control," the head medic said. "We'll try our best here, but it isn't looking good. And make sure he gets some energon, even if it is a little bit."

Megatron nodded and took Soundwave with him to his quarters. Soundwave was limp as Megatron carried him and placed him in the large berth. Ravage curled up next to his carrier, licking his mask in comfort.

"He will live Soundwave, I feel it in my spark," Megatron said.

"I blame myself. He could be dying," Soundwave hiccuped. "If he... didn't love me... then he would still... be... be..."

"Shh... shh... shh... it is all right. Thundercracker is strong," Megatron soothed. "Do you trust me?" Soundwave nodded. "Then believe me when I say he will be all right. Now, you should get some energon. You lost quite a bit out in the battle today."

~~~days later (A/N: tissue warning. Probably.)

Soundwave snuck into the silent medibay. He noticed that the Prince had been moved to a corner of the room with a divider for privacy. The mech studied the weld marks and cocoon of wiring. The seeker was out of danger now. The other two Princes recharged in a guest berthroom. Soundwave pulled up a chair, sitting in it. He traced shapes on the seeker's servo, sighing as his thoughts took over.

"I still don't know how you can love someone like me Thundercracker. I am grateful that you did take a chance on me and gave me hope. Without you, I would be lost and raising Ravage on my own." Soundwave felt foolish, talking to the stasis-locked seeker, but continued. "I can't keep you off my mind. My spark feels strange around you and I feel protected around you. Is this what love feels like? True love? Is this why you risked everything to be with me, knowing that you could be killed?

"I feel guilt because of what happened. As I saw you, dying on that berth, I knew it was my fault. If you hadn't fallen for me, and vice versa, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you did. I can try to keep you safe here, but I am just so weak. I couldn't do anything when I was captured and forced to... Please be okay Thundercracker. I still need you here, and so does Ravage. Please. I... I... I love you."

Soundwave felt that confession lighten a heavy weight on him. He did. He truly did love the seeker and wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Prince. The blue grounder crawled into the berth, careful of the medical equipment, snuggling close to the blue seeker. His helm laid on the cockpit, feeling the thrum of the spark and memorizing its sound.

The telepath fell into recharge while listening to the spark of his lover. He didn't care if the medics got upset with him for being there. He just needed to be with the larger seeker, to know that he wasn't going to die.

~~~000

Thundercracker onlined his optics, feeling a weight on him. He looked down at his chest, surprised to see the darker mech recharging on him. What had happened? How did he get here? Why does his body ache so much? Memories rushed back at the confused Vosian. Thundercracker remembered the pain his carrier inflicted on him for loving the mech that was with him now.

He had also heard what the telepath had said while in his comatose state. A smile flitted onto his face. The grounder loved him too. He moved a servo to rest it on Soundwave's back, holding him has his systems sluggishly worked. A wave of tiredness had the seeker falling back into recharge with a smile on his face.

Neither were aware when the medics and Princes came in hours later to check on the two. Starscream smiled at the cute sight, taking a picture to show off later. It reminded him of when he and Skyfire would just sit there on a quiet night in Vos, staring up at the sky and watching as stars flew by or twinkled.

' _I wish you were here Skyfire. One day I will find you, online or offline. I haven't forgotten you my love.'_

"We should let them recharge. They both need it," Starscream suggested. The others nodded in agreement, moving the divider back into place so that the happy lovers were not disturbed.

* * *

A/N: I know short again, sorry about that. But it is late here and yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow. I will hopefully update again soon, along with some others. Maybe. Crossing fingers that I do update. Let me know what you thought by reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Nothing really. This one will have more of Orion and the miners along with Orion's friends. And hopefully longer. This one, Orion is older now because I have nothing else to thing of. And a little surprise. Starting to get into the beginnings of the war. So there will be a lot of time skips.

Michelle Thornboy: They would of been lost without their third trine member.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee,

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Sire!"

Nemesis Prime grunted as his son ran right into him. Orion looked up and smiled, optics sparkling. Despite having this fatal illness, Orion grew up happy and loved. He was almost an adult now. Alpha Trion and Nemesis Prime both feared that their time with Orion was coming to an end. It was painful when they had almost lost Orion a month ago. Orion noticed the change, thinking back on that day his sire was sending through the bond.

~~~flashback

 _Orion coughed as he shifted a bit on his berth. His health had dropped rapidly, Ratchet fearing that the young mech's life was over. There was nothing they could do for him besides ease the pain. Orion knew he was dying and requested his friends to his side. Nemesis opened up the door to his quarters, ushering the three mechs in._

 _"Hey," Orion whispered, turning his helm to look at his friends. "I'm glad you came."_

 _"O' course we came mech," said Jazz. "Yer our friend. We would do anythin' fer ya."_

 _"How do you feel?" Ultra Magnus asked._

 _"Like slag," said Orion. The three moved closer, pulling up the chairs put in there. "When I die, remember me how I was. Just know that this is not the end for us. We will meet again with Primus."_

 _"Are you afraid?" Prowl asked._

 _"No, I'm not. I have no regrets and I have lived my life to the fullest," said Orion. "At least, it won't hurt anymore."_

 _Nemesis watched from the door. It hurt his spark to see his son so weak and in so much pain. He hoped that when Primus finally came to take him home, his son would be in peace with his older brother. The Prime smiled. Orion had wanted to learn everything he could about his older brother. He left them to say their goodbyes._

 _Later that night, Orion woke up when his window was opened. His dim optics looked at the figure of his guardian angel, his older brother. Megatron bent down on a knee, holding his brother's servo with his own while the other went to Orion's chest._

 _"Orion Pax, it is not your time yet. You will live for vorns," said Megatron. "Put your trust and faith in Primus and in me."_

 _Megatron left after those few words. Orion knew he would live. Within a few weeks, he was back on his pedes._

~~~end flashback

"It is all right sire. I lived and I will continue to," said Orion. "Carrier says it is time to refuel."

~~~000

Megatron stretched as he woke up. He gazed down to his femme, his sparkmate for vorns now. His optics traveled down to where her gestation tank was. She was sparked and close to delivering. The other miners had teased him a bit, but that is what family did. A notification popped up, drawing Megatron's attention to his HUD. It was a match today. Him and Soundwave were partnered up against two beasts from a different planet.

"Megatron?"

"Shh love, go back to recharge. I have to go to work today," said Megatron, kissing her helm before exiting their quarters. The other miners were up and about, an old habit they couldn't break. "Nightgale is still recharging. I have to leave for a match later on."

"Have fun," Terminus said, winking at his young friend.

"I will."

Megatron walked outside and to the Pits, entering the rec room to find Soundwave there and ready. His children were hanging off of him. The telepath had bonded with Thundercracker months after the Prince had healed. Together they had four sparklings: Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, and Frenzy, all twins and minicons. The sad part was that Soundwave had been jumped both times, so they were not really the Prince's, but he said that they were, even if they had different CNA donor. They had grown up now, but were still young. Every now and then they would accompany Soundwave in a battle as support, Ravage included.

"Greetings Soundwave," Megatron said.

"Hello Megatron. How is Nightgale?" Soundwave asked.

"Exhausted. With her so close to sparking, she has little energy," said Megatron.

~~~Megatron's home

Nightgale slept for another hour or so before a dull pain hit her. The femme knew what it meant, having been warned about it. She opened her com link up with Drillbit.

" _Hey, do you mind going to Quickshine and grabbing my mate?_ " Nightgale asked.

" _Sure. What's up?"_

 _"The sparkling you idiot! It's time!"_

Nightgale cut the communication, growling as she got up and made her way to the main room. Kille and Cave-In got to her side, helping her outside and to the Pits where the nearest medic was. Nightgale swore as the pain grew worse in her abdomen. Barriare and Terminus walked behind them. Drillbit stood with Quickshine at the entrance, leading them to the medibay.

"His match is almost over. It is taking way longer than expected," said Quickshine. "The Twins know to grab him and bring him here afterwards."

~~~000

Megatron finished off the beast he fought in sync with Soundwave and his beast. The two victors headed back inside, away from the cheering crowds. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both grabbed Megatron's arms and pulled him to the medibay.

"What has gotten into you two?" Megatron asked.

"Well your mate is here and the sparkling will be too," said Sideswipe.

"The medics say she is almost ready for the actual sparking to happen. Her body needs a bit more time," said Sunstreaker. "We were ordered to take you to her. I would rather keep my panels where they belong."

Megatron stumbled when the Twins pushed him in. He caught himself before scanning for his mate. He spotted her on the far end before a curtain was pulled over for privacy. The gladiator went to his mate, grabbing her servo when he reached her side.

"It's about slagging time," Nightgale said.

"I'm sorry my love. I was not expecting them to be so strong," said Megatron. "I am here now and that is all that matters."

~~~000

"How slagged is Megs?" Drillbit asked. The miners were banned from the medibay and stood in the rec room for news of the sparkling's arrival.

"Probably really slagged. Nightgale doesn't like waiting, sparked or not," said Kille.

"I'll start making plans for burial," Cave-In teased. "We might not have a brother when this is over with."

~~~000

"Come on Nightgale, you're almost there," the medic said. "I can feel the helm."

Nightgale bore down with all her strength. She felt the sparkling slip out of her valve, happy that it was over. The tiny cries caught the new creators' attention. The sparkling was yellow with tiny horns on his helm.

"A healthy mechling," the medic said, passing the sparkling over. "And a minibot surprisingly."

"He's here Megatron," Nightgale said. "Our little Bumblebee."

Megatron smiled down at his son. The one he had been waiting for 5 months now to see. And he was perfect.

"Hello Bumblebee. I'm your sire," Megatron said. "I should go get the rest of the family to meet our newest member."

~~~3 years later

Megatron stared in horror as the lower part of Kaon burned. The High Council had ordered an attack to destroy him. He felt fear and pain from his mate. Luckily his sparkling was at a youth center since no one was available to watch him. The gladiator sprinted as fast as he could to the burning rubble of what was once his home.

"Nightgale! Nightgale where are you?!" Megatron shouted, digging through the rubble. He didn't care that he got cut and burned. He needed to find his mate and now.

"Megatron!"

The silver mech jerked his helm around. Cave-In and Kille helped each other walk. Both were injured from the rubble. Megatron ran to them, helping them sit down while medics arrived on scene.

"What happened?" Megatron asked.

"We were out, but Nightgale stayed home. We tried to get to her, but was attacked as well. Terminus went to go pick up Bee and Barriare and Drillbit are with medics now," said Cave-In. "Go find her. There may still be a chance."

Megatron nodded and continued his search in the general location where their living space was. His fear grew when he found her, or what was left. It was a carving he gave her out of crystal. It was to be a sign of love and protection, but part of it was broken. Megatron searched through the bond, not feeling her at all. There was only an empty void.

"No. Oh Primus please don't take her away from me. Please! I still need her! Take me instead, just please don't take her away! Please, I love you. I love you Nightgale! Please don't leave me!"

Megatron cried, holding the broken crystal to his chest. He had lost his mate, his life and love. His pain grew, anger boiling in his spark. She was taken away from him, and he would make those responsible pay for it. Megatron glared at the ground, wiping away his tears and turning around to see Soundwave, Thundercracker, and the other miners and gladiators.

"Soundwave! Prepare our followers. This is war now. The High Council will suffer for what they did. I will make them pay for taking Nightgale from us," Megatron vowed. "It is time for rebellion. We hit the docks first and gather as much fuel as possible. We are going to need it before we attack."

Soundwave nodded and sent out a frequency to all those who joined them.

"I will avenge you my love. I promise. I won't stop until each one is dead that hurt us. And all those that support them. I'm sorry sire, carrier, but I must do this now. There is no peaceful way of ending the pain and suffering," Megatron whispered, staring up at the smoke-filled skies. "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry been late in updating. Been busy. Enjoy this chapter.

Optimus' girl: It is a tragic thing, but it fuels Megatron into starting the war.

tiedwithribbons: You catch on quick ;P.

minette56: Yep. The Council is in for it.

Michelle Thornboy: Oh there is a special thing in store with Megatron's mate. But that won't be until they are on Earth.

:Sparkbond:

: _Sibling/parent bond_ :

 _Com. link/flashbacks/dreams/thoughts/lyrics_

Main Pairings:

Nemesis PrimexAlpha Trion

Child(s): Megatron, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

MegatronxNightgale

Child(s): Bumblebee,

Orion Pax/OptimusxAriel/Elita One

Child(s): Hot Rod

Soundwave

Child(s): Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy

AirwayxSolarsky

Child(s): Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

ThundercrackerxSoundwave

Child(s):

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing/rape, violence, death, graphics, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Ariel, you're distracting me," Orion said, pushing lightly at the pink femme. "We're supposed to be working."

"But I don't want to. I just wanna be with you Orion," said Ariel.

"You're gonna get us in trouble," said Dion, finishing with his stack of energon cubes. "The next load should be coming in soon."

"I've got it Dion. Ariel, go do your job," said Orion. He quickly kissed his femme before leaving outside to the docks. He spotted the new shipment of energon and helped the boat safely into the docks.

"Hello young one."

Orion turned around and saw a large silver mech. The younger mech gaped, knowing that this was one of the robots that could fly without wings. And it was the doppleganger of his brother, the one that his sire and carrier told him about. Megatron shook off his feelings, playing the role of innocence.

"I'm Megatron," said the leader.

"Orion. Orion Pax," the dock worker said.

"I was wondering if that hanger was available. I need someplace to store my energon," Megatron lied.

"Of course. We store all sorts of energon here," said Orion.

"Excellent. Decepticons, attack!"

Megatron's troops transformed and stormed the docks, taking control of the area. Orion tried to stop Megatron from doing such a horrible thing. Megatron sighed inwardly and put his arm cannon to the lowest setting. He fired and hit his brother, hoping it didn't kill him. Ariel tried to protect Orion, but Megatron knew who she really was and shot her as well. Dion was hit from behind and fell next to his friends, optics going out.

"Take as much energon as you can. The more we have, the more control is given to us," Megatron ordered. ' _I'm sorry Orion. But I have to do this. The High Council has gone too far_ now.'

~~~000

"Orion?!"

Alpha Trion motioned the mechs to bring his injured son and his friends inside before kicking them out. He put them on life support, feeling his son quickly fading. He had to build a whole new body for Orion, one much stronger. The old mech worked for hours, building and transferring his son into the new body. He onlined Orion, helping him up.

"Carrier? What happened? Megatron... the copy... he shot me," said Orion, surprised that his voice was deeper and more mature sounding.

"I know my son. I had to rebuild your entire body. You are now stronger and able to fight him off," said Alpha Trion. "You must stop Megatron. He has declared war on the Council after Kaon was attacked. His mate was on the list of dead. Go now Optimus Prime."

"Prime?" Optimus asked. "But sire is the Prime. There isn't a new one unless... Oh Primus. Wh-where is sire?"

"The Council disposed of him. He came crawling back to me and handed over the Matrix of Leadership to give to you. It now resides in your chest," said Alpha Trion. "We do not have time. Go fight Megatron and end this useless violence."

~~~earlier, Council meeting room

"You're too late Nemesis," Halogen sneered. "Kaon has already been attacked, weakening the rebels."

"How dare you," Nemesis snarled. He slammed his servos down. "Do you realize what you have done?! You've started a war! A war that I have been trying to avoid! It will destroy our race!"

"Now, now Nemesis, it will be just fine," said Halogen. Nemesis took a step back at that tone. "Oh, so you realize. You have no use for us anymore. Shockwave, well, he is emotionless and had Empurata done, so he will be of no use to you anymore. The same with that copy of your brat."

Nemesis fell to a knee, a shaky servo going to his midsection. Energon oozed between his digits, pain flaring up when the Prime looked down. He was hit badly and losing too much energon. He needed to get to Alpha Trion and give him the Matrix to give to his son. He fell as another shot hit him, vents stuttering with pain.

"I wonder what your mate will do now without you," said Halogen. "I might just go pay him a visit in the Hall of Records. I'm sure he is still good in the berth, despite his age."

"You touch him and I'll kill you," Nemesis growled, glaring up at the mech.

"You'll be dead before then," Halogen said. "I must take my leave now."

Nemesis waited until Halogen and the other Councilors left before dragging his frame away to his mate. He took a secret passage, needing to take several breaks. Once he reached the hidden chamber where he knew that Alpha Trion was working, he collapsed. His mate ran to the injured Prime.

"Nemesis," Alpha Trion whispered, stroking his mate's helm. "What happened?"

"Halogen...… Be careful. He...…. he wants...….. you," Nemesis gasped out. He opened his chestplates up, taking the Matrix out. "Alpha...…. give this...…. to Orion...… I won't...…. make it."

"Shhh….. don't talk too much love," said Alpha Trion. "Rest now my love. Orion will get the Matrix."

Nemesis nodded, optics offlining. Alpha Trion held Nemesis for a bit before gently laying him down on the berth there. He kissed Nemesis once before leaving, knowing that the docks would be attacked and he needed to be there to help the injured. He carried the Matrix with him, ready to give it to his son...….. their son.

~~~000

After the battle with Megatron, Optimus went with his carrier to see his sire. The mystery mechs that had saved his life left and he hadn't seen them since. Alpha Trion lit the cavern with a dim light, showing the greyed frame on the berth. Optimus went to his sire's frame, going to his knees and holding a servo. He was composed now, but he broke down, sobs racking his frame.

"Sire," Optimus choked out. "Why?"

Alpha Trion just watched his youngest son mourn over the former Prime. It was a huge loss to all of Cybertron, but at least the elder mech would be there to help his son learn the ways of being a Prime. He had to, for the future. He knew what would happen with his son living and being on an unknown planet, but what he didn't know or was shown with his powers was his eldest son, Megatron, was still alive and played a huge role in all this. Nor did he know the fate for Megatron on this small planet. A fate that would change everything.


End file.
